The Game
by Jack Writes for Some Reason
Summary: A game starts with the killing of many. All of our South Park kids get thrown in, and who will survive? 150 contestants, and only ten can live. Will it be Cartman, Craig, Token, Butters, Kyle, The Mole, or any of the other many kids? Who knows...
1. The Beginning

**Hello South Park Readers! You may know me for my other work in this archive. I've read the story, Survival, by CookiesWithStyle on the South Park archives, and I rather enjoyed it! I got an idea to do a similar type of story, with 150 members of the sick game of killing. So, I'm going to start this. It'll have any South Park character you wish for it to have, if it's to Cartman to The Mole, to Bradley, to Kenny, or to Butters. Only ten people can survive. Let's start.**

I thought for a minute, sitting on a bench inside this small room. It was soon going to be time. Time to go and try to fight off everyone. I'm Kenny, a 15 year old. I've been forced into this sick game of death. An area where only ten people may live. At least it wasn't one, like that book The Hunger Games. Someone just got an idea from that book, and made it a reality.

"Five minutes kid," a staff member said to me. I loosed the grip on my parka. Shit, I was going to kill. Well, I had tried to do it before. I looked around. I was in a full steel room, no escape. A staff member was in, also a man with a gun, making sure no one tried to get out. No way I was going to try and get out of that, even though I was immortal. I thought about my life. I never had many friends, being poor. I had a brother and a sister. Kevin and Karen. Kevin was older than me, and Karen was younger than me.

I messed with my hands, not knowing what to do while I waited. The Staff Member walked up to me.

"You're up," he said. NO! I thought, but I didn't say that. I got up, and he pulled me to a steel door. He entered in a passcode into a combo lock. I remembered that passcode, I was planning to for the rest of the game. 5748. Maybe I could get out with that code.

"Don't get any ideas," the man with the gun said. He was in a corner, watching me. The steel door opened, slowly. The sun burned my legs.

"Go on," the staff member said. I walked out into the arena. It was on a huge island, and it was burning.

"Hello and Welcome to our Game!" an announcer said, into a microphone. "This year's theme is the desert. Half of the area's desert, and the other half is forest. Now, here our the rules,

1. No killing any staff member or workers. If you do so, a bounty of instant release will be put on you, making you everyone's prey.

2. No trying to leave the island. The second you go past a fence, on the outskirts of the ocean, you will be shot down.

3. Have Fun!

4. Remember only Ten people may survive.

"May the odds be in your favor!" he yelled. A backpack fell in front of me. I swung it up onto my shoulders. Out of nowhere, all the steel doors and steel rooms, were now sandy hills. "START!" I ran over one of the hills. I looked behind me. Many people were screaming in pain, some yelling war cries. I kept running. I got a safe distance away from everyone. I took my backpack off, and looked inside.

There was a set of water resistance boots. Great, it's like they want me to be shot down. I put them on, putting my sneakers into the backpack. I took out a bottle of water, full. That was helpful. I put it back in, and took out a knife. Nice, and I also found a holster for it. I put it on, and slipped the knife in. I also found a first aid kit, and a map of the island. After I thought there was nothing left in, I felt around, and my hands found a clip of bullets, and a slip of paper.

On the slip of paper, it had a code, and a set of directions to a safe. The code was 4921. I also found a pencil. I wrote the other code, 5748. I then put everything back in the backpack except for the knife and map. I examined it. Where to go... I decided to just wonder around, so I put the map back in my backpack, swung it over my shoulders, and walked on. I heard panting. I hid behind a sand mound, and looked over. A fat kid, my age, was running away from a kid with a knife.

"Get back here fat ass!" the kid yelled.

"Never you faggot," the fat kid yelled between breaths. I didn't know what to do. I guess I would kill the other kid. I mean, he was trying to kill a helpless fat kid. I took out my knife. I started breathing heavily. I threw the knife at the kid. Right in the head. He was dead. The fat kid looked around, fear in his eyes.

"Who's there!" he yelled. I walked out from behind the sand mound. He started running.

"Wait!" I yelled. He stopped, and came back to me. I first went to the dead kid's body. I opened his backpack. I took the slip of paper for his locker code, a bottle of painkillers, bandages, and his knife from his hand. I then went up to the fat kid.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Kenny," I said.

"I'm Eric, but you can call me Cartman," he said. "So, do you want to team up?" I thought. Sure, having a fat kid wasn't the best idea, but I mean, c'mon, he was sure to die without an ally. A friend.

"Sure," I said.

"Sweet," he said.

"Where should we head first?" I asked.

"To the forest. There's a tree house I was heading to."

"Sounds good," I said. We started walking.

**There's our first chapter! Can't wait to write more! So, who should they meet next? Just tell me in the reviews! Thanks!**

**Jack**


	2. Tree House and Another Ally

**I'm back for more! So, last time Kenny met Cartman, and they're headed to a tree house, in the forest. So, let us continue with this game of DEATH.**

Kenny

We arrived in the forest.

"Now, the map says that the tree house is right here," Cartman said, pointing at a section on the map.

"Let's get going," I said. We started walking, and in no time, we arrived at the tree house. "I'll scout ahead." Cartman nodded. I climbed up the ladder, and looked over. I was instantly met with a gun in my face. It shot, and I fell down. My vision was shady. Cartman looked at me. I could see tears climb down his face, and he cried. At least I knew he cared. I then lost my vision, and I awoke close by, in a new body. Told you I was immortal. I ran over to were Cartman was. I tapped on his shoulder. He turned, tears still climbing down his face, he then was shocked.

"What. The. Fuck," he said. He wiped the tears off his face.

"I'm immortal," I said.

"Holy shit," Cartman simply said. He then was shocked.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Every time I cuss, I get shocked," he said. "But I once focused it and killed someone," he said. Well, at least I knew he was pretty helpful.

"So, how are we going to get up there, without being killed?" I asked, picking up my backpack from my previous body.

"I bet they don't have any more bullets," Cartman said. "I got a clip of bullets, but only with one."

"I did too," I said. "It's worth a shot." I climbed the ladder once again, and was met by the same gun. He shot, but the gun clicked, meaning he was out of ammo.

"FUCK!" he yelled, as he backed into the back of the tree house. He had a squeaky voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Damien," he said. "The spawn of Satan." This kid was fucked up. I threw my knife at his face, and he was dead. Another kill. He had his backpack next to him. I threw the body down, and Cartman climbed up.

"Another one bites the dust," he said. "What does he have in his backpack?" I looked in. He obviously had a gun, a slip of paper with a code on it, a set of gloves, and a bag of cheesy poofs. Cartman eyed the bag of junk food.

"You can have it," I said, throwing it at him.

"Thanks," he said, between bites. Inside there was also a can of food. Soup. This would be helpful. I looked outside. It was getting dark. I felt a little bad about killing the kid, but he did try to kill me. He did kill me.

"So, I'll take first watch, and you'll take the next one, sound good?" I asked. He threw the junk food bag out the tree house door.

"Yep," he said. He laid in a corner, and he was sleeping in no time. I took the gun, and filled my bullet into Cartman's clip, and put it in the gun. I loaded it, and went down to the bottom of the tree house. I grabbed the knife out of the kid's head, and ran as fast as I could to the last kid I killed. I took the knife out of his head. I had used Cartman's knife to kill Damien. I then ran back to the tree house. Luckily, he was safe and sound, sleeping. I climbed up the ladder, and sat in a corner, gun pointed at the top of the ladder.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I kept running. I saw the forest area the announcer was talking about.

"Get back here kid!" one of my pursuers yelled at me. I just kept running, almost about to give up. I then saw a tree house, like one I tried to built with a friend. I didn't remember his name. We actually did build it. Never mind that, I kept running, and ran up the ladder. I saw a fat kid, sleeping, in the back of the tree house. I wasn't going to kill him. He looked peaceful and harmless. I laid in one of the corners, panting. I then heard the clicking of a gun, and I looked over, to be met with a gun. A kid, 15 (my age), was holding it.

"Leave," he grumbled.

"Please, there's a group after me," I pleaded.

"Fine," he said, leaning back into a corner.

"He went up here!" I heard another one of my pursuers yelled. The kid walked up to the ladder, knife in hand. A teen, 16, walked up the ladder. The kid pushed the knife into his face, and pulled the knife back. The kid was dead, and fell down.

"Screw this, run!" another kid said. I heard the frantic pace of footsteps run away.

"Thanks," I said.

"I'm Kenny," he said. "And the fat kid's name's Cartman."

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned," Cartman muttered, still sleeping.

"I'm Kyle," I said. "Thanks for that."

"No problem," Kenny said. "Want to join our group? We could always use another hand." I thought about it. Well, he did save my life, and I knew the fat kid wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Kenny. I probably wouldn't be alive without his help either.

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

"Good," he said. "We'll let Cartman rest this one out. He almost was killed by someone, twice, so I think he'll need his rest. I'll wake you up when it's your turn to watch."

"Okay," I said. I laid in the corner, and I fell asleep.

**Well, I've already updated the chapter, and in the same day, and the story only has 2 views, and no reviews... Well, I'm enjoying this project. Thanks to CookiesWithStyle, for letting me make a story similar to his! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time.**

**Jack**


	3. Butters and The Plan

**Another Chapter! Well, let's get going, because I can't think of anything to type up here. So, let us continue.**

Kyle

I awoke to someone slapping me.

"What?" I said.

"Get up, it's your turn to watch," Kenny said to me. I nodded, and wiped my eyes. Kenny got into a corner, and fell asleep. I took the gun and stayed watch. I only heard silence. I felt like falling asleep. I mean, c'mon, who would want to try and kill a group of three? Well, everyone really. I sat there, just watching. I heard a rustle. I looked around, gun in hand. I knew someone was out there.

"Hello?" I called out. Yeah, like someone would answer me. I was shaking. I saw a tuft of hair on the bush. It was yellow. I loaded the gun. "Show yourself." A kid, yet again my age, peaked his head out.

"Oh hamburgers," I heard him mutter. He looked like a gentle, calm boy. He then took out a shotgun. "Stay there." I gasped. Shit, he had a shotgun. I didn't know what to do.

"We don't need to get violent," I said.

"I'm just joking, I don't have any ammo," the kid said putting the shotgun away. I then put my gun up.

"Look, I don't want trouble," I said. "Just go away."

"But they're after me!"

"Why?" He looked down.

"I accidently killed a worker. He tried to rape me, and I shot him with my only bullet!" he yelled. Wow... I couldn't leave this kid here. I mean, he almost got raped, and now he had a bounty on him.

"Let him in," someone said behind me. It was Kenny.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, in a low voice. "We already have three of us."

"Ten can live, and look at him. He's like Cartman, he needs help," he said. He didn't say I needed help, but I knew I did.

"Okay," I said. "Hey kid." The kid looked up. "C'mon up, we could use another hand," I said, repeating what Kenny said to me. His face lit up, and he ran up the ladder. He got in the tree house.

"My name's Leopold, but everyone calls me Butters," he said.

"I'm Kenny," Kenny said," this is Kyle and that is Cartman." Butters eyes lit up in with a mix of happiness and rage.

"That kid tried to kill me," he said. I looked at him, and wondered why he was happy. "I'll tell you what happened. He had a gun at the time, and his eyes were full of sadness when he pointed it at me. Some kids were with him, telling him to kill me. He then turned and shot all of them except for one, and the gun was empty. He then threw the gun at the kid, and ran off. He forgot about me and ran after Cartman."

"So that's why that kid was chasing him," Kenny said. Butters nodded. We then heard a voice.

"ATTENTION ALL!" the voice said. "We have an announcement. First of all, there is 128 more contestants, and we have a couple of bounties. We have one on Leopold Scotch, Eric Cartman, Nathan who doesn't have a record of a last name, Pip Purrup, and Jack, who doesn't have a record of a last name. If you find any of these people, you will receive an instant spot on the final ten, and will be picked up immediately on a chopper. Thank you, and we have a special. Here is where the kid, Jack, is." On our map, a red dot started blinking. "If you kill this boy, than you and three others you know will have a spot on the final ten, and will be evacuated on a chopper. Another Special, is that if you torture the boy, you and four others will be evacuated on a chopper. Thank you, and have a great time." The red dot was still blinking, and moving.

"We need to help him," I said.

"Why? We can't risk all of us to save one kid," Kenny said.

"But he'll be tortured, and their will be only five spots left," I said.

"He does have a point," Butters said.

"We already have two kids with a bounty on their heads," Kenny said. "We can't go out, and get another one," he said.

"I know, but don't you think if we found a cripple in this we would help him?" I asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Well then why wouldn't you help a kid, who's about to get tortured, and we can stop it?" I asked. Kenny sighed.

"You've got a point," he said. That was one of the things I was good at. Convincing. At least I was helpful in that way. "We leave in the morning. I need Butters to keep watch."

"Okay! If anyone comes near, I'll send 'em straight to heck!" he said, smiling. I knew it was a good idea to help him. I got in one of the corners, and fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack

I kept digging. I found this shovel in my backpack. I then hit something. I dug around, and then found it. A steel door. I wasn't anywhere near the start of the game. I then walked up to it. A microphone was next to the doorway, but the door was sealed shut.

"Um, hello?" I asked.

"Congratulations, you are the first to arrive here. This is one of the safest places in the Game, and you are the proud owner of it. Nothing can break through, so you can decide who enters, and who stays out," it said. The doorway opened. I went and grabbed my backpack, and I then ran inside. The steel door shut behind me. I set my backpack down. I looked around. It was a huge room, and there was two doorways. Inside one, five beds were set up. In another room, about ten monitors for a computer were set up. They had what was going on in the arena.

"This. Is. Awesome," I said to myself. There was also about fifty safes, all in the main room. I guess there was two more of these safe rooms in the arena. I was safe. For now...

**And there is chapter 3. Dang, I am on a roll! Haven't done this much writing in a while (more like typing). So, Jack is my OC for this story. Thought it would be good if I had one. May even make this an OC insert story. Well, that's it for this chapter! Don't forget to review and favorite! Thank you if you already have, and I will see you all next time!  
**

**Jack**


	4. Finding Jack and Safes

**Well, we meet again... and I haven't been working on my other two stories... Great, but I'm really enjoying writing this story. I hope you all like reading it! So, without further ado, here is the next chapter! **

Kenny

I woke up to nudge on the shoulder.

"Wake up Sleepy Head, it's time to go," Butters said. I yawned and got up. Kyle was already up, and Cartman was muttering.

"Get up," Kyle said, shaking Cartman's shoulder. Cartman's eyes finally fluttered open.

"Who are these people?" he asked, yawning.

"New allies," I said. "Butters and Kyle."

"So, what's the plan?" Cartman asked.

"We're going to help a kid that has a bounty on him," Kyle said.

"And we'll kill him?" he asked, excitedly.

"No," Butters said.

"But."

"We could kill you instead for having a bounty," Butters said.

"You have one too you butthole!" Cartman yelled.

"Shut up," I said. "We can all live, as long as we don't do anything stupid."

"Fine Bitch," Cartman muttered, but was then shocked.

"What the hell?" Kyle said.

"Every time he cusses, he gets shocked," I said, putting everything I had in my backpack. Kyle smirked. "Don't get any ideas, too many bursts of electricity could kill him." Kyle's smirk instantly vanished.

"Okay," he said, in a low tone. I smile, and put my backpack over my shoulders.

"It's time to head out," I said. "Everyone ready?"

"Yep," Cartman said. I let everyone go down before me, and then I jumped down. Cartman had the map. "We need to go back into the desert," Cartman said.

"We need to find water first," Butters said. "I'm thirsty."

"So am I," Kyle said.

"Map says there's a pond a little bit to the west," Cartman said. We headed over that way, and sure enough, a pond was there. I took out my water bottle. I drank from it, and then pretended that there wasn't any water in it. I filled it up in the fresh water pond. Cartman dumped his face in, Kyle cupped the water, and Butters also had a bottle to fill. I was guessing he did the same thing as I did.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kyle said, brushing his face off. We all started walking into the desert. The second we stepped into the desert, I was sweating. We kept walking.

"The red dot is in a half mile," Cartman said. We just kept on walking through the desert, passing by cactus and snakes. We finally came up to the red dot, which was nothing but a sand mound.

"The fuck?" I said, looking around. I took the map from Cartman's hands. I looked at it. Like Cartman said, we were at the red dot. It was moving, but in this area.

"Wait," Kyle said. "Someone dug here."

"How do you know?" Butters asked.

"There's a shovel handle right here," Kyle said, pointing to it. I put my hand on it, and pulled up, revealing a shovel.

"Dig?" I asked. Kyle nodded. I began to dig, and I hit something. I dug around it, and I found a steel door.

"Wow," Cartman said, walking up to it. We all walked in front of it. A microphone was next to the steel door.

"Hello?" I asked, into it.

"Who's there," I heard a voice say.

"We're here to help you," I said.

"Nice one, to other groups said that, and they tried to kill me. I killed one of each group, and told them to run off," he said.

"We won't hurt you," I said. I could hear the fear in his voice when he said, who's there. I knew he was scared. "We're serious."

"Well, is someone else trying to collect the bounty?" a voice asked. We turned and saw a group of 22 year olds.

"Who are you," I said.

"Scott Tenorman," he said. "How are you doing, step-brother?" He looked at Cartman. All of our group looked at Cartman.

"Shit," Cartman muttered, and he was immediately shocked. His eyes closed, and he fell over. Kyle and Butters caught him, and tried to hold him up.

"So, I'll have to go through you four to get to my prize," Scott said.

"Please let us in," Kyle said, into the microphone.

"Okay, anything to help someone," the voice said. The steel door opened. A kid, Jack I was guessing, was standing there. He had an Ipad, I was guessing it was for opening and closing the door.

"GET IN!" he yelled. We ran in, Butters and Kyle dragging Cartman. Scott pulled out an Uzi, and began to fire. Jack was shot in the arm, Kyle was shot in the leg, and I was shot on the shoulder. Jack then closed the door.

"Well, hello," Jack said.

"Hi," Butters said.

"I'm Jack, and I'm guessing all of you already know that," he said.

"I'm Butters, and this is Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman," Butters said.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"You too," he said. "You can drop your bags over there," he said, pointing into a room. We walked in, and there was five bunk beds. Jack came into the room.

"You can have which ever bed you want to have," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Well, we need to look out for each other," he said. I nodded, and smiled. He did too. We set down our bags, and I took out the set of bandages. I patched myself, Kyle, and Jack up, and Cartman got back up. I then spotted the safes in a corner.

"MAN, there's a ton in here," I said.

"Yeah, I haven't tried my code on any of them yet," Jack said. I took out the three codes I had.

"Kyle, Butters, Cartman, give me your combo passcodes," I hollered. They came up to me, and gave them to me. "You too Jack." He gave his to me. I took one of the safes, and entered each code. No luck.

20 minutes later

Only six of the codes worked. I hadn't looked inside any of them, and they were off to the side. The only code that didn't work was Cartman's.

"Well, look in the safes already!" Jack said. Kyle agreed with him, and the others agreed, silently. I looked in the first safe. Five more codes were inside.

"Well, that's pretty lucky," Kyle said. "Some of the safes are just crap. Nothing in them." I put the codes to the side. I then looked in the second safe.

"There's about thirty shotgun shells in this safe," I said.

"Nice!" Butters said, excitedly. I gave them to him, and he ran off, probably to load up his shotgun. I looked in the third. A bunch of Junk food. Cartman saw it, and licked his lips.

"You can put that in there," Jack said, pointing to a drawer. "I found a lot of food in there." I took the junk food, and I dumped all of the food into the drawer. I took five of the bags and gave one to Jack, Cartman, and Kyle. Butters came in, and I gave him one of the bags. I then looked into the forth safe. Nothing. I looked into the fifth. A container of chewing tobacco, a bag of beef jerky, three packs of cigarettes, a cigar, and a bottle of booze was in the safe. I put the bag of jerky in the drawer, and a put the other objects in another drawer.

"Well, at least it wasn't a dud," Jack said. I nodded, and looked in the last safe. There was a Xbox 360 inside, with all the power cords, four controllers, and a couple of games.

"Ah, sweet!" Cartman said. "Is there a TV here?" Jack nodded, and pointed to the wall in the living room, where a big TV was hanging. Cartman set up the game system, while I tried the other passcodes I found.

ANOTHER 20 minutes later

Only two of the safes opened. With the other four codes, we could do some trading. I looked in one, and there was a small refrigerator lodged inside. I tugged at it, but it wouldn't budge. I tried again, and it flew out. I then set it up next to the corner. I opened the fridge, making sure it worked. It did, and it had some meat inside. The other one was empty.

"Well, it's time for bed," Jack said.

"First, let's play some Call of Duty," Cartman said.

**And there is another chapter. Hope all of you enjoyed, don't forget to review and favorite, and I will see you all next time!**

**Jack **


	5. Planning

**Well, there is going to be more of this stuff. More of this sick game. I just noticed how much I use Well at the beginning of my Author's notes... Wow. Okay, well, let's get to the next chapter. Also, I'm not going to include the part with CoD, just saying. **

Kyle

I woke up to someone nudging me. It was Jack.

"We've got company," he said.

"Why do you need me?" I asked, yawning. It was around 2 AM, and even though we were in this safe place, we had to keep watch. It was Jack's Turn, and I guess he needed my help. Or wait, it was Kenny's turn. I got up, and followed Jack into the main room. Kenny was standing there.

"Some people outside say they know you," Kenny said.

"Well let them in," I said.

"Are you crazy? We have three people with bounties on them," Jack said. "Let's check the security Cameras."

"There's Security Cameras?" I asked.

"You didn't see them?" Jack said. We walked into a room with ten computer monitors. We looked at the front of the steel door monitor. A kid, our age, was standing outside. He had a blue hat, with a red puffball and rim. He also had a brown jacket with a red collar.

"Don't you remember me Kyle?" the kid said, through the microphone. "We used to be best friends!" I thought for a minute.

"Name a couple of things then that we did," I said, through the microphone.

"We built a tree house together, we both didn't do our project when the town was fighting if we should go to war with Iraq our not, and you hate pee, and you think peeing without washing your hands afterwards is disgusting, and so is peeing in a pool," he said. All of those things were true. The name was there, but I just couldn't spit it out.

"Stan?" I asked.

"YES! That's me," he said.

"I know him," I said.

"But can we trust him?" Jack asked.

"He's right, we need to know that we can trust him," Kenny said. "What if he's just here to kill Jack, Cartman, or Butters to get out of this sick place?"

"Stan," I asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Will you not try and kill any of the people in here who have bounties on them?" I asked.

"YES! Just please let me in," he pleaded. "I've got some kids after me, just please let me in!"

"Should we?" Kenny asked Jack. Jack nodded. He took out a panel, and pressed a button on it. The steel door swung open, and Stan ran in. Jack then closed the door. Stan came into the room.

"Hello," Stan said.

"Hi," Jack said. I saw Kenny had a knife in his hand. I could see why.

"Well, I'm Stan," he said.

"You already know Kyle," Kenny said.

"Yep, we went to the same school and lived in the same town a couple of years ago," Stan said.

"Well, I'm Kenny," Kenny said. "This is Jack, you already know Kyle, and Butters and Cartman are sleeping."

"Nice to meet you," Stan said.

"You too," Jack said. "I'll take next watch, Stan, you can have whatever bed you want."

"Okay," Stan said, and he walked off. I followed him, and Kenny followed me. I got in bed, and fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenny

I woke up to the sound of something burning. It smelled good. I got up, and walked into the living room. Kyle was making eggs. I saw that him and Jack were up. Jack was playing Xbox, and Kyle was making food.

"Morning," Jack said, still looking at the screen.

"Morning," I said, and I yawned. I sat down next to Jack. Then, the daily announcements went up:

"Morning all players!" the announcer said. "The bounty on Jack has been declined. Jack, Cartman, and Butters bounty's have expired. The bounties for today are: Pip Pirrup, Scott Malkinson, Nathan, Stan Marsh, and Mimsy. Also, there is no special bounty for today. Also, here are the four biggest groups at the moment. There are the girls, lead by Wendy Testaburger, and The Gingers lead by Scott Tenorman. The other two groups we don't know what to name, but there's a group lead by Craig Tucker and another group lead by Kenny McCormick or Jack who still doesn't have a record for a last name. Also, two of the three safe houses have been discovered. That's all and Good Day."

"Well, we have another person with a bounty on them," I said, watching Jack play CoD.

"I think that they may just be putting these bounties on random people, that aren't people's favorites," Kyle said. "I mean, Butters did kill a worker, and I bet you that Cartman didn't, it's just that he wasn't liked. A bounty on Jack was probably just placed to make the game more intense."

"Yep, I didn't kill a worker or Staff member," Jack said, still focused on his game.

"And they just put a bounty on Stan, so our group would be hunted?" I asked.

"Probably," Kyle and Jack said, at the same time. We heard someone yawning. Cartman came out. In 10 minutes, Butters was up too. It was really just silent. We ate breakfast, and then Jack, Kyle, Cartman, and me played some Xbox. It was pretty unproductive. Then, Stan got up.

"We need to make a plan," I said, still in a faze over the video game. "Does anyone know anyone else in the game that could be on our side?"

"Nope," Jack said.

"Nah," Cartman said.

"No one," Butters said.

"Not really," Kyle said.

"I do," Stan said. Jack paused the video game, and we all looked at him.

"Well, go on," I said. Jack agreed with me.

"The leader of the girls' group is my girlfriend," he said.

"Oh," Cartman said.

"That's actually a good thing," Jack said. "With Stan, we could all team up, and then make it to at least maybe the final 20."

"Jack's right," Kyle said.

"Yeah, but I don't know where they are," Stan said. Jack and I looked at each other.

"Think it would work?" I asked Jack.

"Probably," he said.

"What the hell are you guys talking about," Butters said.

"The Security Cameras," Jack said. "They allow us to look anywhere, except for the other safe houses." He walked into the security room, and we all followed. Jack kept going through channels.

"There," Stan said. It was in a room, where a couple of girls were. "That's Wendy." Jack pressed a button, then kept going.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"Making sure no one's attacking," he said, as he switched channels. He finally stopped. "And, there is a group attacking." The screen showed Scott Tenorman's group close by.

"Turn on sound," Butters said. He did.

"We attack in two hours," Scott said. Jack immediately switched to the camera where the girls were.

"Can we like, set up a waypoint on our maps?" Stan asked.

"We can," Jack said. "Give me all your maps." We did, and all of the maps had a waypoint on it where the girls' base was.

"Well, let's get packed," I said. We all swung our backpacks over our shoulders. Each bag had two bags of junk food on it, and a bottle of water. All of us had knives. I was carrying most of the knives, Jack had the bandages and painkillers, Butters had the shotgun, and Kyle had the pistol. Cartman had three extra bottles of water.

"Let's go," Butters said.

**Sorry, wasn't that much action in this chapter! There will be a lot more next chapter! Until next time! Also, don't forget to drop a review and a favorite. Thanks for reading, and see you all next time!**

**Jack**


	6. Cripples and Fire

The Game, Chapter 6

Kyle

We kept walking.

"How long till we get there?" I asked, tugging along.

"We're about a mile away," Jack said, looking at his map. He was being our navigator. He was actually pretty useful.

"And we've got an hour left," Stan said. "I think we'll get there in time." We kept on going. Jack then stopped us.

"Someone's around here," he said.

"Yeah, I agree," Kenny said. We looked around. I heard something rustle in a nearby bush. I pointed my gun at it.

"Come out with your hands up," I said. It was just like when I tried to kill Butters.

"Hey Boss, I think they found you," someone said.

"Shut up Mimsy," another voice said.

"Hey, it's one of the kids that has a bounty," I said. Butters took out his shotgun.

"Luckily, you just walked into our trap," the voice said.

"Nathan, I think they aren't here," Mimsy said.

"It's two of the kids with a bounty!" Jack said.

"Yes they are," Nathan said. A ton of cripples came out of nowhere.

"Oh Fuck," Butters said. All of the cripples had pistols.

"See?" Mimsy said.

"We want that bounty," Nathan said. "Let us kill your friend, and we'll leave the rest of you alone." Butters shot one of the cripples in the face, and Kenny threw one of his knives at one of them.

"RUN!" Jack yelled.

We ran from the cripples. They just wouldn't stop shooting us.

"I think they got away boss," Mimsy said.

"SHUT UP MIMSY," Nathan said, slapping his Lackey. We continued running, and then Stan got shot in the leg.

"SHIT!" Jack yelled, going back for him. He helped Stan up, and put Stan's arm around his neck. He started helping Stan back to us, with Stan trying to be of use. I began to shoot, and Kenny threw another knife. I don't think I could lose an old friend, or a new one. Butters shot another Cripple. Jack was then also shot, right in the arm. "Fuck," he muttered. He just kept coming at us.

"Don't let them get away," Nathan said.

"We're trying the best we can boss," Mimsy said.

"SHUT UP MIMSY."

Jack finally came up to us with Stan. Butters did what Jack did with Stan, and started helping him walk off. Butters gave Jack his shotgun.

"C'mon!" Cartman yelled, staying with Butters. I ran first, then Jack, and finally Kenny. The cripples continued following us.

"Into this trench," Jack said. We all jumped into a trench. Jack took out a shovel, and started digging.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"There's a lot of secerts in this game," he said. He continued digging. Soon, a small tunnel was formed. "We can take this for a bit to confuse them, and then break out from the top."

"Sounds good," Kenny said. We went thorough the small tunnel for a bit, Jack went through last, so if anyone came in, he would blast there brains out. A cripple came down, and looked through the tunnel.

BAM

A shotgun shell was lodged through his head. Jack went up and grabbed the dead cripple's gun, and gave it to Cartman. We kept going for about five yards.

"Here seems good," I said. Jack dug up, and we had a hole to fit through.

"Go up," Jack said. We all fit through, and then Jack followed us up.

"Hopefully they are idiotic enough for us to get away," Cartman said. Nathan pointed at us.

"But why don't you guys after Pip and Scott over there?" Jack asked them, pointing off in the distance. They looked over, and ran over there. We ran for a bit, before we knew that we lost them.

"Good," Stan said. "We've lost them for now."

"We have forty minutes, and we need to go nine tenths of a mile to get to where Wendey's Group was last seen," Jack said.

"Then we need to get going," I said. We started running, once more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenny

We saw a building in the distance.

"We're five minutes late!" Jack yelled, running with us. Stan, Butters, and Cartman were a little behind. Stan still needed Butters's help for getting around. The building all of sudden caught on fire.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled, picking up the pace. Jack barely kept with me, and Kyle was lagging a bit behind. The three of us arrived there at the same time, and some how so did Butters and Stan did too. Stan ran into the burning building.

"And, he's probably not coming out of there alive," Butters said. Jack and I followed Stan into the burning building.

"STAN!" I yelled.

"STAN!" Jack repeated.

"Fuck, were could he be?" I asked Jack. He shrugged. A burning board fell down.

"I don't know, and he may be gone," Jack said. Just when we thought all hope was lost, Stan called out.

"GUYS! GET OVER HERE!" Stan yelled. We ran over to where his voice. We saw a teenage girl, who was Stan's age, who was on the ground, covered in ash.

"Is this your girlfriend?" I asked.

"YES NOW HELP ME!" Stan demanded.

"Okay, Jeez," Jack said under his voice. Stan shot daggers at him. "Sorry..." We helped Wendy up, and Stan led her out of the building.

"Think anyone else is in here?" I asked.

"Maybe," Jack said. We looked around, and saw someone, a girl, the same age as Wendy, with blondish hair. Jack felt her pulse.

"Is she alive?" I asked.

"Yep," Jack said. I helped the girl up,and led her out of the building. Jack stayed in the building, looking for more survivors. In a couple of minutes, Jack came out.

"Nothing?" I asked. He nodded. I could see Stan was embracing Wendy. Then, out of no where, the blonde girl's head was penetrated by a bullet.

"BEBE!" Wendy yelled. I looked over and saw Scott Tenorman with his group. He had a sniper rifle with him.

"No survivors!" he yelled.

"RUN, AGAIN!" Jack yelled. Wendy wouldn't budge, looking at the dead body of her friend. Stan finally made her move, and we were off. We kept running, and then a bullet shot me in the back. I couldn't move. Kyle and Jack came back for me.

"Come on Kenny," Kyle said.

"Bye," I said. I was then shot in the head, and I couldn't see anything. In a couple of seconds, I looked around and I was in a meadow near where I died. I ran back over to Jack and Kyle, who were still over my body, grieving. Then, Kyle saw me.

"What. The," he started.

"Fuck," Jack finished for him.

"I'm immortal okay, now let's go before one of you die," I said. We began running, and caught up with Stan, Butters, Cartman, and Wendy.

"How far are we from the safe house?" Kyle asked Jack. He took out his map.

"About a mile," he said. We stopped running, and we noticed we were pretty far from Scott Tenorman's Group. Cartman was panting, and Jack was sweating, due to being in the firey building for a while. We kept walking on, with no one talking.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kyle

I looked into the bedroom area. Stan was on one of the beds, trying to calm Wendy down. She was crying into his shirt.

"Well, that didn't go very well," Kenny said. He and Jack were playing CoD on the Xbox.

"Yeah," Kyle said. "But at least we got another ally and Stan's probably happier."

"That's true," Jack said, still focusing on the video game. "Gotcha."

"Good kill," Kenny said.

"Thanks." Cartman and Butters were asleep. I bet that we all would go to bed sooner or later.

**Well guys, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! (Jeez, I need to get working on my other Stories!). So, I'll see you all next time!**

Jack


	7. Jack Runs

**I'm back for another Chapter! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, let's go!**

Kenny

I woke up on my own, and I heard the faint sound of Call of Duty from the Xbox, and the glow from the TV. I yawned and walked towards the main room. Jack was playing Xbox.

"Morning," he said, between yawns.

"Morning," I said, repeating what Jack said. I sat down next to him, and grabbed a controller. Kyle then walked into the room.

"Morning," Jack and I both said. Kyle started making breakfast, and then the daily announcements went off.

"Greetings Players! There are 91 players left, and you all seen fine. The whole entire girls' group was wiped out. The only survivor was Wendy Testaburger, the leader of the group. The cripples took a beat, and are now down to fifteen members! Still, a large group. Still, only two of the safe houses have been discovered. If you haven't found one yet, you should! Also, the bounty on Nathan and Pip Pirrup are gone. The bounties are now on: Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Scott Malkinson, and Scott Tenorman. Thank you, and also, random packages of food, weapons, and entertainment have been placed all around the arena. Probably should look for them! These are the Daily Announcements."

"We need to go out and find those packages," I said.

"Duh," Jack said. "We could find more codes for safes, and maybe something helpful."

"After we eat," Kyle said.

"Let's not wake the others," I said. "They probably need their rest."

"Agreed," Jack said, still playing the game. In about five minutes, breakfast was ready. We ate, and then got packed. We were about to leave, when Stan got up.

"Mind if I tag along?" he asked.

"Sure," Jack said, throwing him a backpack. He caught it, put it over his shoulders, and we were off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kyle

We immediately stumbled over a package.

"Talk about luck," Jack said. Kenny opened it.

"We've got," he started. "A bottle of water, a set of matches, and a can of lighter fluid."

"We can burn down something with that," Stan said. Kenny stuffed the stuff in his backpack, and we tugged on. We then heard a voice.

"Oh, swe-sweet Jesus," a voice stuttered. "We're in a pi-pick-pickle here, Tim Tim." I looked beyond a bush, and I saw a kid in a wheelchair, and a kid with crunches. I was going to approach them, but Kenny stopped me.

"They may be with Nathan," he said.

"Timmy!" the kid in a wheelchair said.

"I know Tim-Timmy, we ne-need to get mo-movin- we need to get mov-moving." So the kid in the wheelchair was Timmy.

"Jimmy," Timmy said, pointing at the kid in the crunches.

"Yes, I kno-know Tim-Timmy, I'm Jimm-Jimmy," he said. So, Timmy and Jimmy.

"Are you sure they're with Nathan?" Jack asked.

"We need to get a sa-safe distance fro-fro-from Nathan and that l-lack-lackey of his, Mim-Mimsy," Jimmy stuttered.

"We should help them," I said. "They're cripples, trying to run away from Nathan and his group."

"Yeah, and if we get messed up with them, then Nathan will want to kill us too," Stan said.

"True," Jack said. Then, three boys came out of a brush and looked at Jimmy and Timmy. They took out pistols.

"I don't thin-think you want to do tha-that fellas," Jimmy said.

"GIVE US EVERYTHING AND WE WON'T KILL YOU!" one of the kids yelled.

"I'm sor-sorry it had to com-come to thi-this," he said. He took out an AK-47, and began shooting the three boys. All of them were killed.

"Timmy," Timmy said, sadly.

"I know th-that you don-don't like that we ha-have to k-kill, b-but it's fo-for survival," Jimmy said, going over to the dead bodies. He took their backpacks, and took all the contents, and put it in his own backpack. I then saw a sniper was up in a tree, aiming at the Cripples. I took out my pistol, aimed at the sniper, and shot him. He fell from the tree, and into a river. "Than-than-tha-Thanks to whoever di-did that." I smiled, and looked back at my group. Jack had a short of, ummmm, face, and Stan was shocked. Kenny just smiled, and nodded.

"Hey, do you want to join our group?" I asked.

"Why, me and Ti-Timm-Timmy would lo-love to, ri-right Timmy?" Jimmy said, asking his friend.

"Timmy," Timmy said, happily.

"Good," Jack said. Then, a kid jumped out from a bush, and tackled Timmy, out of his wheelchair, and into the water.

"TIMMY!" Jimmy yelled.

"Fuck," Stan cursed. Jack ran to grab the sniper rifle, and we went to try and help Timmy. Jack got ahold of the sniper rifle, and ran to us.

"You need to try and shoot the kid," Kenny said.

"But if I do, Timmy won't stay afloat," Jack argued.

"JUST DO IT!" Kenny ordered. Jack was silent, and did what he was told. He shot the kid that pushed Timmy into the river, right in the head. The currents started taking Timmy down them, without the support of the kid's weight to slow them down.

"Do-Don't Worry Ti-Timmy!" Jimmy shouted, somehow going faster than us. Then, Timmy was dragged down a waterfall, and we didn't see him again. "Who shot that fuck-fuc-fucking guy?!" Jimmy shouted. Everyone looked at Jack. He looked around, expecting Kenny to say something. He didn't. Jimmy took out his gun, and started shooting. Still, Kenny said nothing. Jack looked at Kenny, with disbelief.

"Fuck you," Jack said, under his breath. He just started walking away.

"Jack!" I yelled. He just flipped Kenny off, and kept tugging on. Stan sighed.

"We-well, I'll jo-join you guys," Jimmy stuttered, angrily.

"Great," Kenny said. "We just lost a member." I didn't know what to feel. Be mad at Kenny, or to be sad that Jack was pissed off. I didn't know. I just walked with the group, a little sad. We saw Jack, walking out of the Safe house, with more supplies. Jack sighed, and just kept walking. He probably lost his trust in Kenny, and probably all of us for not speaking up. I sighed, and walked into the safe house, the steel door still open. I just sat on my bed, and shed a tear.

**Don't have an author's note for this one...**

**Jack**


	8. Karen

**Well, last chapter went non-smoothly. Jack ran off, Timmy was killed, and Jimmy joined the group. Well, let us continue.**

Jack

I hopped over a log. Stupid Kenny. Jimmy almost would've killed me, and he couldn't have defended me. I was pissed off. I saw a kid in the distance. I aimed with my sniper rifle, and shot. Dead. I kept walking, and looked around. Where the fuck was I? I took out my map, the map where I had marked off special locations. I had marked the safe house that **_I _**discovered, a pond, and the place where the fire was. I then saw that I was on the coast. Would a lighthouse by near? I mean, that would be awesome. I could use the light to attract contestants, and they kill them. Or maybe a pier? That wouldn't be as cool. OH OH! A house, connected to a lighthouse. I always dreamed of that.

"C'mon," I muttered. "Please be a reality." My boots hit the top of the sand. I looked around. I saw a tall thing, that a light was gleaming from. A fucking lighthouse. "YES!" I yelled. Shit, maybe shouldn't have done that. I started running towards it. I knew that there would probably be people there, but I think I could take them out. I mean, I did take Butter's shotgun. He actually gave it to me. Believe me, he did. I walked up to the lighthouse. A house was right next to it. I checked the house out. No one was in here. Sweet... I went up the lighthouse. Inside, I heard voices.

"Get behind cover!" a voice said.

"Soap! NO!" another voice said. Oh my god... Someone was playing MW3, in an unsafe area. I walked up the stairs, and placed my foot on the final step. A kid was sitting there, playing an Xbox. I took out Butters's shotgun. My shotgun. I shot the kid in the back, and he fell over, dead. I tossed the dead body down the stairs. I was a little brutal. I looked at the Xbox. I went to the home page, and I saw that he was friends with every Xbox in the arena. I could communicate with everyone. Everyone's Gamer Tag was what contestant they were. I think the Xbox was in my name. So, contestant 39. I saw that someone was playing CoD. Probably Cartman. I turned the Xbox off, and threw my equipment to the side. I leaned back in a chair, and sighed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kyle

I looked up. I was still up and it was around 12 PM. I didn't know why. The Xbox's glow was still emitting from the TV. I then saw that Jack's account got a party invite. I decided to answer it, and tell them Jack was dead. I put the Microphone on my head, grasped the controller, and accepted the invite.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end said.

"Hi," I said. "Just telling you that Jack is dead..."

"Well, I am Jack," the voice said.

"What?" I asked it, my sad mood brightened a bit.

"Yeah, is this Kyle?" Jack asked.

"Yes," I said. "Where are you?"

"I'm at a lighthouse, and apparently there was an Xbox here!"

"Well, that's great!" I said. I was in a happy mood now, knowing that my friend was safe.

"So yep," he said. I knew that he was at a loss of words. I saw Kenny staring me down from the bedroom. He came in, and sat down next to me.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Can I tell him?" I asked.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Kenny."

"Sure."

"I'm talking to Jack," I told Kenny. His eyes widened.

"He found a safe place?"

"Yep, a lighthouse!" I told him.

"Great, let's go there," Kenny said.

"That won't work out," I heard Jack say.

"Why?" Kenny asked. He could hear what Jack was saying.

"Well, there's some guys surrounding where I am, probably wondering what happened to their friend I shot in the back."

"Shit! We need to come and help you!" Kenny said.

"It's fine," Jack calmly said. He left the Xbox party, and he was now offline.

"Oh Fuck!" Kenny said. "We need to help him!" I heard the worry in his voice.

"It's his fault," I simply stated.

"No, it's mine. I was the one that caused him to run off. I need to fix this." I shook my head. I saw that he was tearing up. He embraced me, crying almost silently in my shoulder. I didn't know what to do. I saw Stan was watching. I mouthed, ' What should I do?' He mouthed,' Go along with it!' I did, and I started patting his back, gently. I then embraced him too. Stan gave me a thumbs up, and he went to bed. We stayed like this for a while.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack

I looked out of the window pane, surrounding the top of the lighthouse. I could somehow hear their conversation.

"It's fine, we'll find the little girl later," one of them said. They then ran off. I wondered who that little girl could be. It began to rain, actually, it already was, but it started pouring harder. Little girl, I should probably help her. I remembered I closed the Lighthouse door behind me, and then I heard a knock. I ran downstairs, and had my shotgun in hand.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"I'm Karen," the voice said. "Please, I need your help!" I sighed, and opened the door. A little girl, around eight years old was standing there. She was soaking wet. I had my shotgun in my hand, and she backed up.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," I said. She slowly came forward. I bent down, to reach her height. She ran to me and gave me a hug. I was shocked. This little girl just started trusting me. Weird... I stood back up, and she looked up at me.

"Can I stay with you?" she asked. I smiled, and nodded. She ran past me, and ran up the stairs. I closed the door, and locked it. I went up the stairs, and found Karen looking around.

"Want something to eat?" I asked her. She nodded. I tossed a bag of chips to her.

"Thank you," she said. I nodded, and sat down. I waited about a half hour, and she was asleep. I would stay watch, because I couldn't risk dying.

**Well, Karen's in the story! Kenny's younger sister. Also, I know that with Kenny being 15, she would be older, but I just wanted it to be like this, so please, deal with it. So, see you all next time!**

**Jack**


	9. Reunited

**Well, this story is a thing, isn't it? It totally is. So, we don't we continue before I start going into a conversation about something you totally don't want to hear at all. I mean, it's so annoying when people do that, right? Well, why don- I'm doing it, aren't I... Sorry... NOW, let us get to the chapter! **

Kyle

I woke up to a gunshot. I ran out into the living room, and saw Jimmy's dead body on the floor.

"What the fuck?" I said. I looked up and saw the steel door was open. I closed it and looked around. Cartman, Wendy, Stan, and Butters were gone. I guess Jimmy tried to help and ended up killing himself. Wait a minute... Jimmy wasn't dead. He still had a pulse.

"KENNY!" I yelled. Kenny ran out of his room in a flash.

"What happened!?" he asked.

"Someone took Cartman, Butters, Stan, and Wendy!"

"No," Jimmy faintly said without stuttering.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Someone said they were Jack, and I let them in. They shot me in each arm and clocked me in the face with a pair of brass knuckles, and they took Butters and Wendy. Then, Stan ran after them, and so did Cartman." Jimmy said, as he coughed up blood.

"Get him on the couch," Kenny said. We picked him up, and set him down on the couch.

"We need to go out and find them," I said.

"It's suicide!" Kenny said.

"I think you should," Jimmy said. "I won't let anyone in."

"Then let's go," I said. We put on our backpacks, and opened the steel door. Jimmy closed the door behind us, and we headed off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack

I woke up to Karen shaking my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked, in a low tone, and I yawned.

"I heard a gunshot," she said. My eyes bolted open, and I grabbed my shotgun and sniper rifle. I swung my bag over my shoulders.

"Do you want to stay here, or come with me?" I asked her.

"I'll come with," she said. She put on her backpack, and followed me down the stairs. We went out into the still pouring outdoors. I locked the lighthouse.

"Where did you hear the gun shot?" I asked Karen. She pointed directly straight. We walked, her behind me, sort of using me as a human shield. I didn't mind, she was six years younger than me. We then saw a building. A crate was near. "Hide behind here," I told Karen. She nodded, and did as I told her to. I crouched by the crate, and took out my sniper rifle, leaving my shotgun next to me. I used the scope to look inside.

"What do you see?" Karen asked. I zoomed in, and couldn't believe my eyes.

"My friends."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Stan

"What do you want with us?" I asked Scott Tenorman, while I tried to pull the ropes off my wrists.

"Why, I just wanted Wendy," he said. "So I could get the bounty, and get out of here, scot free, but of course, you and a potato had to come and try to stop me."

"DON'T CALL ME A POTATO!" Cartman yelled, almost getting his bindings off. Scott immediately tightened them.

"Now listen here," he said. "I'm going to kill Wendy or you Stan, and I'll be gone. If you aren't chill with this, than I will kill your friend Butters additionally."

"You're fucked up," I said. I spat in his face.

"And consider the potato dead too." Scott took out a gun. "Say hi to the super best friends for me." Then, one of Scott's goon's face was blown. I then heard a loud WHOOP WHOOP!

"That's Jack!" I said.

"Finally, we get saved by someone," Cartman complained.

"Why don't you just stop complaining, Fat Ass," Wendy said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT, SKANK!" Cartman yelled as loud as he could.

"You tell her younger step brother," Scott said. "I'm still going to kill you though."

"FUCK YOU SCOTT!" Cartman yelled, and he broke his bindings. Cartman took out his knife, and let me down. He then handed me his knife. "Free the skank and the kid I don't have a nickname yet. I'm going to take care of the faggot." Cartman jumped onto his Step Brother, and they started fighting.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenny

I heard gunshots.

"Go," I said. We saw a building, and then we saw a kid shooting inside. We ran up to him, while I had a knife in hand.

"Think I'll hit him?" the kid asked. Not to me, but someone else.

"Yeah," another voice said. I knew that voice. It was my little sister. I immediately threw my knife at the kid with a sniper rifle. It hit him in the stomach. I looked at the kid, and it was Jack. I instantly felt guilt.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!" he yelled. "I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SAVE STAN, WENDY, CARTMAN, AND BUTTERS, AND YOU JUST COME OUT AND STAB ME? WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I didn't respond to that. I just cared about my sister.

"Karen?" I asked. My little sister's head peeked out, and ran up to me. I gave her a hug.

"Hi big brother," she said. I shed a tear.

"Yeah, give a shit about the guy that just got stabbed. Thanks," Jack said. He got back in position, and he threw the bloody knife in the ground in front of me. He shot his sniper. Kyle went up next to him, they chatted while Kyle patched up the hole I made.

"Get back behind the box again," I told Karen. She nodded, and did what she was told. Jack continued shooting. I sat down next to Jack.

"Fuck," Jack muttered. He started missing. "Stop fucking moving, you slimy cock suckers!" He yelled at Scott Tenorman and his gang.

"Sorry Jack," I said. Jack smiled.

"It's fine. It was my fault for leaving. Now, stop distracting me, I need to kill assholes," Jack said. He got one of them in the head. "Headshot," he said, in an epic voice. He then handed the sniper rifle to Kyle. "Guard Karen, and don't let anyone come near."

"Got it," Kyle said. Jack and I ran to the building. Jack had Butters's shotgun.

"Just bust through, and get them, M'kay?" Jack said. "Also, I don't know why I just said, M'kay, but let's just go in." We busted through the door, and Stan, Butters, Cartman, and Wendy were inside. "Are we late?" Jack said.

"Yes, very," Wendy said.

"I helped," Jack said. "You can't deny that."

"Fine," Wendy said, under her breath.

"KENNY! JACK! GET OVER HERE!" Kyle yelled. Jack and I ran as fast as we could to Kyle, leaving the others in the dust. We went up to Kyle, and he had Karen in his lap. "She's been shot in the head..."

"WHERE?" I asked. Jack put his hand on my shoulder.

"In the cheek," Kyle said. I started crying into Jack's shoulder, and hugged him. He returned the hug. Was my Sister dead?

**Well, all I have to say is... HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYLE! Yes, today, May 26th is Kyle Broflovski's Birthday! It's 11:55 PM on the 26th of May where I am. So, his birthday for my time. Well, all of you have a great day, and I'll talk to you all later! (Don't forget to review and favorite!)!**

**Jack**


	10. Infection?

**Wow, I'm on chapter ten of this story, and chapter five for The ManBearPig Dilemma. Wow, I've also been miss spelling it... Great. Okay, well, onto this chapter! Also, I'm actually going to try make this chapter 2,000 words, and all the others, because, well... I want to. Well, let us continue! (Sorry for the ranting! XS)**

Kyle

Kenny was freaking out. We were back in the safe house, and Jack was in the bedroom, trying to stitch up the bullet hole in Karen's cheek. He was also trying to make Jimmy's wounds not as bad. Kenny was just pacing around. Stan, Wendy, and Cartman were out, trying to find some of the packages that were dropped a day ago... Butters was just sleeping on the couch.

"Kenny, calm down," I told him.

"I know," he said, still pacing around," I'm calm."

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am." I just sighed, and sat down on a chair. Kenny paced for about another ten minutes. I really wondered what was going on in his head. He was probably freaking out for the very least. In a half an hour, Jack came out of the bedroom. "Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure," Jack said. "Jimmy's going to be alright, but there's a problem."

"What?"

"Something was on the bullet, that made it infected, and has infected her cheek," Jack said. I could see the fear in Kenny's face. "You can go see her if you want to." Kenny ran into the bedroom, and Jimmy staggered out of there. Jack sighed, and sat down next to the asleep Butters.

"What's Wrong?" I asked. Jack sighed again, and looked at me.

"She's very sick, and we don't have the proper supplies. Her cheek is already infected, and it could spread." I bit my lip, wishing I didn't ask.

"Do you know who it was?"

"I have a good idea," he said. "Scott Tenorman's Group had ran out of the window, and towards the desert," he said, showing me on his map.

"So, you're thinking it wasn't them?"

"Yep. I mean, there are other groups out there, that they don't say on the normal announcements," Jack said. "It could be the Cripples, Craig's Gang, Maybe the Ugly kids, and I don't think all of the girls are dead."

"What do you mean? That girl was shot, right in the face."

"Yeah, she's dead, but when I was looking around the burning building, I saw a steel door, big enough for one person to go in at a time. I knocked, heard voices, but they didn't open it."

"So, you're saying the girls aren't dead?"

"Yes, also, I don't think that the girl that was shot was this so called 'Bebe'," Jack said.

"Why?"

"Because they're were two girls with the same hair, one straight down, and one shorter. I think that that wasn't Bebe," Jack said.

"You're making no sense."

"Ah," Jack muttered. "Well, the thing is, that the girls may have thought Karen was with Scott Tenorman because they were running away, and she was behind the crate, maybe trying to not get shot by us."

"Oh," I said. "You're making some sense now." Jack nodded.

"See, we're actually in danger, because they may believe, that we've captured Wendy, so..." Jack stopped.

"You're basically saying that Stan and Cartman are in danger," I said.

"Fuck, but yeah, pretty much."

"Can I see how Karen's doing?" I asked Jack. He nodded. I walked in, and Kenny was next to his sister, gripping her hand. "How is she doing?" I asked Kenny. He sighed.

"I don't know," he said. "She's breathing, but she looks like she's in pain."

"Jack will fix her up," I assured him.

"With the right tools," Kenny said. "We don't have everything we need."

"Well then, we're fucked."

"We could try and break into the safes," Kenny said.

"Horrible Idea," Jack said, coming into the room. "When a safe is broken into without the code, it sets a waypoint to our location."

"But we need medical supplies!"

"Or we could all die..." Their was then a constant banging on the door. "Who the fuck is there?" Jack yelled out.

"It's Cartman!" the voice said. "LET ME IN YOU COCK FAGGOTS!" We heard someone get shocked.

"It's him," I said. Jack opened the door, and Cartman came in.

"Where's Stan and Wendy?" Jack asked.

"A group of girls took them, and I barely got away!"

"Oh, them," Jack said. "They probably think that Cartman somehow captured them, so, they probably want you dead.

"COME OUT FAT FUCK!" Someone yelled from outside.

"There they are," I said. Kenny came out.

"Jack, I need you," Kenny said. "Something's wrong." Jack went into the bedroom with haste. I looked at the security monitors.

"It is the girls," I said. Cartman stood next to me.

"Talk to them," Cartman said. I grabbed the microphone, and began talking.

"Um... Hello?" I asked, through the microphone.

"Yes, I would like the fat ass, please," a girl said.

"I'm sorry, but why?"

"He captured our Leader and her boyfriend."

"Actually, we saved Wendy from the fire."

"Well then, why did we find the dead body of a friend of ours?"

"Told Ya!" Jack yelled from the other room.

"What was the name of the girl?"

"I don't know she just came."

"Nah Jack you were wrong!" I yelled back to him.

"God Damn it," Jack yelled.

"What girls in your group have blonde hair?" I asked the girl.

"Two. Annie and Bebe, which is me," the girl said.

"So you're telling me that your leader got mixed up with your name for the random girl that just joined?"

"Yep."

"Oh, that doesn't make any sense."

"Can I talk to one of the leaders of your group?"

"JACK! Get the fuck over here!"

"Be there in a sec," he said.

"He'll be able to talk in maybe a minute," I told the girls.

"We don't have a fucking minute! How do we know you aren't trying to get a shot on us?" the girl outside said.

"WE HAVE A FUCKING PERSON FOR MEDICAL ATTENTION, AND YOU THINK WE'RE TRYING TO SHOOT THROUGH A STEEL DOOR?!" Cartman yelled into the mike. I could hear some of the girls start crying.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF!" the girl shouted into the mike. Wow, not the most nice bunch of people.

"Coming," Jack said. I could hear Jack's and Kenny's side conversation.

"But I need you to perform something on my sister to make her feel better," Kenny said.

"I will, just let me talk to this unforgiving buttholes," Jack said. Jack walked into the room.

"You'll now be speaking to the leader," I told the girl. I moved and let Jack speak into the microphone.

"Hello," he said. "Sorry about Cartman, but he sort of does have a point. We can't shoot through a steel door AND we have a couple of people who need medical attention."

"Like I told the beast, go fuck yourself," Bebe said.

"We could just walk away from this," Jack said.

"But you c-" she started. Jack cut her off.

"WE COULD JUST WALK AWAY FROM THIS," Jack said, cutting her off. "So, don't give me any buts, and please just give us a reason you are here." I heard Bebe sigh. Jack was an okay negotiator, but I bet this stuff wouldn't work on everyone. If anyone was to negotiate other than me, I'd probably want it to be Jack or Kenny. Cartman would probably just destroy the conversation.

"Okay, we want you to give us the fat kid, because he captured our leader, and our leader's boyfriend," Bebe said.

"Well, Cartman and Kenny joined together first. Then Kyle and Butters joined. They came here, and helped me, and we all gained each others trust. We have security monitors in here, so please, tell that one girl to stop picking her nose," Jack answered.

"Oh sorry, Esther, quit it!" Bebe yelled. "Okay, please continue."

"Then, Stan came, asking for help. We let him in, and after a goodnight's rest, we set out to try and save his girlfriend, Wendy, from Scott. We saved her, and the blonde. The blonde was shot in the face by a sniper rifle, fired by Scott. We brought Wendy back her, and then Jimmy joined the group. I disbanded for a while, and met Karen, Kenny's younger sister. I came back with Karen to try and help Stan, Cartman, Butters, and Wendy. We succeed, and all came back here. Then, when I need to treat a bullet that went through Karen's cheek, that was infected, you came in, pointing fingers at Cartman," Jack finished, panting.

"Oh, well then we are sorry," Bebe said. "And was the Scott, Scott Malkinson?"

"Actually it was-" Jack started, going to say it wasn't. Bebe cut him off, thinking he was done talking.

"It was! We will drop the alliance with us and his group of him, Pip, and Kevin Stoley. We all attack them soon, and ask them why they did what they did!" Bebe yelled. All of the girls ran off, yelling war cries.

"That went horribly," Jack said.

"Wasn't your fault," I assured him. Jack shook his head.

"JACK! HELP QUICK!" Kenny shouted. Jack ran off, with me following. Kenny was standing next to Karen. "Feel her fever." Jack did.

"That, is bad," Jack muttered. "Get me a wet rag," he told Kenny.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Jack.

"She's broken out in a fever, and the infection will spread soon," Jack said. Kenny came in with a wet rag. Jack placed it on Karen's forehead. "Is she unconscious?" Jack asked Kenny.

"Yes, why?" Kenny asked. Jack sighed.

"We'll need to get the infection out, by cutting it out," Jack said, as he pulled out a small scalpel. He probably got it in his backpack.

"Is it the only way?" Kenny asked. Jack nodded. He was about to cut open the cut, when then, he heard a knock on the door.

"Fuck, I'll get that," Jack said. He opened the door, automatically, without even asking who it was. A worker stood there.

"This is from one of your supporters," he said, handing Jack a large package.

"Thanks," Jack said. The worker walked off, and Jack closed the door. Just then, Butters woke up. Jack rummaged through the backpack.

"C'mon Jack, my sister," Kenny said to him.

"There may be something to stop the infection," Jack said.

"Isn't this just a basic infection, that we can clean with water and soap?" Kyle said.

"I don't know. I know how to patch people up and how to stop fevers. It's been two hours since the bullet entered her skin, and also, it was actually poison," Jack said. I saw the fear in Kenny's eyes. Jack took out three bars of chocolate. "CARTMAN!" He yelled. Cartman came in.

"Jesus fucking Christ, I'm in the next room, you don't need to yell," Cartman said, and then he was shocked. Jack handed him the chocolate. "Thanks." Jack kept rummaging through the bag.

"Hey Butters, Remember how you gave me your shotgun?" Jack said to Butters.

"Yeah," Butters said.

"You can have it back, I have a replacement," Jack said, taking out a Tactical Shotgun. He filled it with bullets. He then kept digging. He then took out a small bottle of something, pills, and a small slip of paper. "I may have just found a cure for it," Jack said. Kenny's face lit up. Jack read the piece of paper aloud:

"Hello Jack's (Or Kenny's) group! You are in the top three favorites of our viewers! We would like for you to have this bag in appreciation of giving are show better ratings. The chocolate is for Cartman, the shotgun is for Jack, so you can give Butters his shotgun back, we also got you more batteries and Xbox games. The final thing inside are the drugs. They have been prescribed by our top doctors to cure Karen's fever. The pills are Ibuprofen, for headaches and the small bottle is an antidote for the poison we placed in some of the backpacks. Give it to her, while she is awake, and then immediately give her two ibuprofens, and if you don't, she will be in deep pain, and won't be able to feel from her waist down for two days straight. So, thank you. Also, tomorrow we're bringing you all KFC. Have a nice day!

Staff

"Nice!" Jack yelled. He came up to Karen. Kenny was smiling now. It made me smile too, to know that my friend was happy.

"Karen," Kenny whispered. Karen's eyes slowly fluttered opened.

"Yes?" she asked, as she yawned.

"We're going to give you something that stops the poison in your cheek," Kenny said. "Will that be okay?" She nodded. Jack was about to pour the antidote into Karen's mouth, when a bullet went through the wall.

"Kyle, Butters, defend. Cartman, who's shooting?" Jack yelled.

"It's that fucking step brother of mine," Cartman said, and he was immediately shocked.

"Kenny, hold your sister's hand in case she needs you," Jack told Kenny. He nodded. Karen opened her mouth, and poured the antidote into Karen's mouth. She drank it.

"I feel dizzy," she said.

"Give me the ibuprofens!" Jack told Kenny. Kenny did what he was told, and gave Jack the bottle of pills. Jack grabbed a bottle of water, and slipped the pills inside. "Karen, you're going to need to swallow down these pills, okay?" She nodded. Jack gave her the water, and she had swallowed the pills in five seconds.

"I feel better," she said. Kenny smiled, and gave his sister a big hug. The bullets than randomly stopped.

"Out of god damn ammo!" I could hear Scott Tenorman yell. They walked away, in loud footsteps.

"At least that's done with," Jack said, laying on a bed.

**Well, that's all for this chapter! And also, WHOOW WHOOW! 2,000+ Words. :D**

**Jack **


	11. Rescuing

**So, we're on Chapter 11! Also, thanks for the 11 reviews, Five Favorites, and Seven Follows! Thanks a lot! Also, if you haven't favorite or followed yet, please do! Don't forget to review on this chapter, and any others! Thanks for all the views (500+) and the story has only been out for three days! NOW, let us go onto the chapter! (Why do I write these long Author's Notes?)**

Kenny

I looked at my sister. She was laying there, smiling. I sighed. At least one of my family members was safe and sound. Kevin was my older brother, and he was about 20. I bet he was fine. I then felt like I wanted to meet someone. A girl. A relationship? Yeah, but I don't think that would be very safe with this game going on. Maybe afterwards.

"Well, we've been fucked!" I heard Cartman yell. I walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We have to evacuate the Safe House," Jack said. "There's only Fifty Contestants left, so we can't be here. They're going to check the Safe Houses tomorrow, and anyone inside will be killed."

"How are we going to move everything?" Kyle asked.

"Hard to say, but also, were are we going to go?" Jack asked.

"We could go to the lighthouse you were at," I said. Jack shook his head.

"Checked the monitors, and we found out that Scott Tenorman's Group is there."

"Well, why don't some of us go out and try to find a spot," I said.

"Sounds good."

"How about Jack and I go, and you guys get the stuff ready," I told them. Jack agreed to go with me. He took his shotgun and sniper rifle, and I took my pistol and knives. The two of us swung our backpacks on our backs, and we went out. Jack had his map.

"Now, we can head into the woods, the coast line, or roam around the desert," he said, looking at the map.

"Let's Roam the coastline," I said, thinking that would be the best place to start. Jack nodded, and held onto the map. We began to walk. We were silent. No talking, at all. We then came upon a small building. I took out my pistol and Jack took out his shotgun.

"I'll go in first," he said. He went into the building, and I followed him. He kept looking around.

"I don't see anyone," I said.

"Let's see if there's anything useful here. It won't work as a base for Seven," he said. We looked around. Jack found a flashlight attachment for his shotgun, and we found a whole box of ammo.

"I'll put it in my backpack," I said. This wasn't a total waste of time. Jack actually had the lighter fluid, so we decided to burn it down. Only a small puddle of gas, and a flick of a lighter to make the whole thing burn. We kept walking, and stumbled across a house.

"This could work. I mean, it looks big enough. It has a garage, and if we could make a wall around it, it could be perfect," Jack said. We went inside.

"If anyone's there, we don't want to hurt you," I called out. We didn't hear anything. We checked all the doors.

"All of them are locked," Jack said.

"Let's just try to get in the garage," I said. We tried the garage door. It opened, smoothly. We walked inside, and stumbled across the best thing ever.

"A Fucking Golf Cart," Jack said.

"We have wheels!" I said, excitedly.

"This HAS to be our base."

"Agreed." We got in the golf cart, and surprisingly, the keys were in the ignition. Jack decided to drive, and it took us five minutes to arrive at the Safe House. I got out, and would tell them about our luck. I walked up to the steel door.

"Hey Guys! It's Kenny!" I said, into the microphone. No answer. "Do you have the key?" I asked Jack. He nodded, and threw it at me. I caught it, and opened the steel door manually. The lights were out. Jack jumped out of the Golf Cart, and came up next to me. He turned on the flashlight that was attached to his shotgun, and we looked around.

"The light switch is over there," Jack said, gesturing to a switch. I pulled it, and I saw blood everywhere. I instantly flipped.

"KAREN!? KYLE!? CARTMAN!?" I yelled. I looked around. Karen was no longer on the bed and I couldn't find anyone. I was about to burst into tears.

"Um... Kenny?" Jack called to me. I came in, a tear coming down from my eye. I then saw what he was talking about. It was Kyle, and he was laying in a pile of blood.

"KYLE!" I yelled at him. I slapped, him and his eyes slowly opened.

"Wha," he said, trying to get up. Jack helped him up.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Scott Tenorman got in. He took everyone except me."

"Well Shit," Jack said. We helped him onto the golf cart. We grabbed all the food we had, and set it in the golf cart. Then, all the supplies we needed. We filled Kyle's Backpack with the Xbox and Games (Also Controllers and power cords. AND THE MICROPHONE). Jack then got in the driver's seat. Kyle was laying in the back. I was in the passenger's seat. Jack backed up, and started driving.

"How do you know where they are?" I asked him. Jack pointed, and a trail of blood led in a direction.

"Ah," I said. We kept following the blood trail, and arrived at Scott Tenorman's place. The lighthouse. Jack got out of the car.

"Should I stay put and guard Kyle?" I asked him. He shook his head. I gave Kyle my pistol, and Jack gave me his sniper rifle.

"Just no scope," he said. "It's like you aren't playing as me in CoD." He sucked at snipers, but with any other gun he was really good, and in real life, he was good with everything. So, I went in first into the lighthouse.

"Now, just make sure you don't shoot any of our friends," I said.

"I know," Jack said. We got to the top, and Scott was talking, in his crazed voice. "Just aim, and shoot that guard," Jack whispered to me, pointing to a guard. I aimed at his head. Jack took out his shotgun, and crouched, walking over to the other guard. He was position. He nodded at me. We both shot at the same time, killing the two guards there. Scott turned.

"I'm afraid that you're to late," he said, in his crazed voice. "You're to late, your potato has already been hung!" He then jumped out the window, and landed in the water. Jack ran to the end of the lighthouse, were a rope was. He pulled it up, and Cartman grabbed onto the side. Jack took the noose off, and pulled Cartman up.

"Thanks," he said. He was panting, almost unable to breath. We let Jimmy and Butters out of there ropes.

"Where's Karen?" I asked, freaking out. Jack shrugged, but I knew that he was concerned.

"They took her away," Butters said.

"WHEN?" I asked him, in a loud tone.

"A couple of seconds before you came," he said.

"We can still catch them," I said. I ran down the stairs, and Jack followed me. Jack jumped into the driver's seat of the golf cart, and I sat next to him.

"Kyle, sit up," I said. Kyle did, and Jimmy sat down next to him, and so did Butters.

"Where I'm I supposed to sit?" Cartman asked.

"On top of the car," I said. Cartman sighed, and got himself on top of the golf cart. Jack started up the motor, and started moving.

"KAREN!" Jack shouted, and the top of his lungs.

"HELP!" I heard.

"That's Karen!" I said. "Drive to that sound!" Jack drove, and Cartman was hanging onto the top of the Golf Cart for dear life. Jack picked up the speed, and we saw a group of people with Karen. Jack swerved, and hit two of the boys in the group. I jumped out, and grabbed my little sister. I ran back to the golf cart with her, and I got hit in the back with a gun. Kyle began to shoot, and Jack couldn't get his shotgun. I was shot two more times in my back, and then I sat down in the Golf Cart.

"GO!" I yelled. Jack bolted out of there, and Karen sat in my lap. She hugged me, and started sobbing on my shoulder. I patted her back, and I smiled. Jack drove to the place that we found the Golf Cart. Our new base. We arrived there.

"I'll check inside," Butters said.

"I'll come wi-with you," Jimmy said. They went into the house. "It's Sa-Safe!" We drove the golf cart into the garage. Karen jumped off my lap. My back hurt like hell. Kyle helped me out of the Golf Cart. Cartman jumped off the top of the car, and almost threw up.

"Start getting the stuff unpacked!" Jack yelled from inside. "Three, two, one!" I heard a door smash. "We need a screwdriver! Check in the garage!" Kyle helped me inside.

"Why do you need a screwdriver?" Kyle asked Jack.

"Door hinges," he said. "Lead Kenny in here." Kyle lead me into a room that had a couple of beds.

"This'll be the infirmary?" I asked. Jack nodded.

"Right here," he said, tapping a bed. Kyle led me over, and set me down. I laid onto the bed. "Turn around," Jack said. I turned around, and took off my parka, and then removed my white shirt. Kyle took my clothing over somewhere else.

"That's got to hurt," Kyle said.

"We need to bandage them, and that's all we can really do," Jack said.

"Are they poisonous like the other one?" I asked.

"Nah," Jack said. I felt bandages go onto my skin. "He's good." I turned over, and Kyle handed me my shirt. I put my shirt on, and decided not to put my parka on.

"Found a screwdriver," Butters said, handing it to Jack. In ten minutes, the door was on the hinges, and worked.

"Good," Jack said. "We need to bring all the supplies into the living room." We did this, and finally, it was nighttime.

"Where will everyone sleep?" I asked.

"How about in the infirmary," Jack said. "Kenny and Karen will share a bed, and then Cartman, Kyle, and Jimmy will have there own beds. Butters can sleep on the ground, and I'll sleep out here, on the couch. We'll switch where we sleep everyday."

"Sounds fine to me," Cartman said. Everyone got to where they were going to sleep, and in five minutes, I was asleep.

**Well, another chapter! Close to 2,000 words! Well, that's it. Also, don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review! If you could, that'd be great! Also, my OC insert story, The ManBearPig Dilemma was just updated! Don't forget to check that out too! Well, see you all next time!**

**Jack**


	12. Tammy

**So, it's time for another chapter for this series! We're going to meet another female character in this chapter, and that's it! Well, next chapter time!**

Kenny

I woke up due to talking in the living room. I looked, and everyone was sound asleep. I got up, and Kyle woke up.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Kyle.

"Yeah, and the Xbox isn't set up out there," Kyle said. "Do you think he betrayed us?" I thought about it, and in a second, and I told myself. No, that wouldn't be a thing Jack would do.

"Not a chance," I said. We walked out into the living room. Jack was talking with a 16 year old girl, and she was beautiful. I sort of wanted her to be mine, but that probably wouldn't happen. She had long, streaked brown hair. She was wearing black mascara, a red t-shirt, blue denim shorts, a golden heart necklace, and pink and purple bracelets.

"Hey Kenny," Jack said. "This is Tammy, Tammy Warner."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

20 minutes earlier, Jack

I heard something. I didn't know what it was, and I forgot about people keeping watch. I picked up my shotgun, and looked around outside. I turned on my flashlight on my shotgun. I looked outside with it, making sure no one was out there. I grabbed a pair of binoculars I saw on the table. I looked through them, and saw a large group in the distance.

"Shit," I muttered to myself. I turned off my flashlight, and turned on a small light. I could actually see a little bit. I looked outside, wondering if anyone was outside.

"Hello?" I asked. "If anyone is out there, I'm not looking for any fights. Please just leave us alone," I said, a little bit of fear in my voice. I heard rustling. I picked up my shotgun.

"Please, don't shoot," I heard a female voice say. I lowered my guard down, just a little.

"Please, no trouble, and there won't be any shooting," I said.

"I just was wondering if I could join your group," the voice said.

"Sure," I said. "Just come to the door, and quietly, there's a group near." I heard sounds, and then a knock on the door. I opened it, and a girl came in. She had a hood on, so I couldn't see her face. I sat down on the couch, and yawned. "So, what's your name?" I asked her. She took off the hood, and looked at me. She was beautiful, but I felt like she wasn't mine to claim.

"I'm Tammy Warner," she said. She sat down on a chair that was across from the couch. "And you are?"

"I'm Jack," I said. "I'm one of the leaders of the group."

"Who's the other?"

"Kenny," I said, yawning. I couldn't stop yawning. I was tired, and I had to admit it. I was going to pass out in a second, if I didn't have some coffee.

"Ah," she said.

"Want some coffee?" I asked her, getting up.

"No thank you," she said. I started making it, and finally, it was done. I took a sip, and I felt energy. My eyes opened wider, and I didn't feel as tired. I sat down again.

"So, do you know any of the other contestants in the game?" I asked her.

"I was in a group," she said. "But they kicked me out."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't do anything. I may have been interested in another girl's man." I chuckled, and she let out a faint smile, and I knew it wasn't a strained one.

"Ah," I said. "So, we have a group of seven here, and now with you, it's eight. There's Kenny, Kyle, Karen, Butters, Cartman, and Jimmy."

"Who's Karen?" she asked.

"Kenny's younger sister. She's eight," I said. She nodded, in understanding.

"So, where will I be staying?"

"Well, we're using the infirmary as a bed room right now," I said. said. "We'll be switching places, and you'll probably have a bed." She nodded. I then heard voices. "That's probably Kenny and Kyle." The two boys came in.

"Hey Kenny," I said. "This is Tammy, Tammy Warner."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

20 minutes earlier, Tammy

I stayed in the shadows as the guy called out.

"Please, just leave us alone," he said, with fear in his voice. I decided to speak up.

"Please, don't shoot," I said, a little scared.

"Please, no trouble, and they're won't be any shooting," he said. He lowered his guard a little bit. I think I could trust him.

"I was just wondering if I could join you're group," I said.

"Sure," the boy said. "Just come up to the door, and I'll let you in." I walked up to the door, and knocked on the door. The door opened, and a kid that was one year younger than me stood there. He had brown, messy hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, jeans, and boots. He was pretty cute, for my standards. I had a hood over my head. He sat down on a couch and looked at me. "So, what's your name?" I took off my hood.

"I'm Tammy Warner," I said.

"I'm Jack," the boy said. "I'm one of the leaders for this group."

"Who's the other?" I asked, curiously.

"Kenny," he said, between yawns. He was really tired, and he had black spots under his eyes.

"Ah," I said.

"Want some Coffee?" he asked me. I did want some, but I didn't want the caffeine.

"No thank you," I said, politely. He got up, and started making some coffee. In a while, it was done, and he began to drink. He looked full of energy and less tired, after the drink of coffee.

"So, do you know any other contestants in the game?" he asked me. Oh, I didn't want to tell him that, but I felt like I could trust him.

"I was in a group, but the kicked me out."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't do anything. I may have been interested in another girl's man," I said. He chuckled, and I let out a faint smile, and I felt like he knew that it wasn't strained.

"Ah," he said. "Well, we have seven members here, but with you it's eight. There's Kenny, Kyle, Karen, Jimmy, Butters, and Cartman."

"Who's Karen?" I asked. I was a little worried about another girl. She'd probably find a way to kick me out, like that other girl did.

"Oh, she's Kenny's younger sister. She's only eight," he said. Oh good, maybe she wouldn't kick me out.

"So, where will I be staying?" I asked.

"Well, we're using the infirmary, and I bet you could probably get a bed," Jack said. I nodded. I heard voices coming from down the hall. "That's probably Kenny and Kyle." Two boys walked in. One had blond, curly hair, and was wearing a white shirt, and shorts. The other had a green hat on, an orange coat, and green pants. I really liked the one with the Blond hair. I think he was probably a little bit cuter than Jack. Wait, why was I doing this again? I didn't know.

"Hey Kenny," Jack said. "This is Tammy, Tammy Warner."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenny

I sat down next to Jack, immediately.

"I'm going to go back to bed," Kyle said.

"Okay, night Kyle," Jack said.

"So, this is Kenny?" Tammy said. Jack nodded.

"Can you let us have some time to chat?" I asked Jack.

"Sure," he said. "But this is where I'm sleeping, so I'll do something else." Jack took out a book, and began to read. I could tell that this girl was the girl for me. I knew that Jack would support me in that statement. I was probably the most fucked up here, and I was already thinking thoughts about... Well, you know what I mean. Tammy and I chatted for a while. Probably for about an hour. I was about to continue the conversation, when a bullet flew through the wall, and skimmed Jack's ear, making blood pour out.

"God Damn it," Jack muttered, grabbing a paper towel, and wiping his ear. I knew that Tammy was freaked, but she was silent. I wish I could just go over, and comfort her. Jack grabbed the sniper rifle.

"Jack, is that necessary?" I asked him.

"Want to die?" he asked me.

"Fair enough." Jack shot and got him. He set the sniper down and sat back down on the couch.

"Wait, where is Tammy going to sleep?" I asked Jack.

"Oh..." he started. "We could try to bust open another door."

"Sounds Good," I said. We got in front of one of the doors.

"Three, two, one," Jack said, and we both hit the door with our shoulders. In a ramming position. The door fell over, and it opened. Jack got the screwdriver, and screwed the nails into the hinges.

"Why don't you just unscrew the nails in the hinges, and then screw them back in when you're inside?" Tammy asked. I looked at Jack.

"What? It's funnier," he said. He looked inside the room. "There's two beds in here. We'll get all that sorted out, in the morning, so Tammy, you'll sleep in here, and you can too if you want to Kenny." Tammy got up, and went into the room.

"Goodnight," she said to Jack.

"Night," he said.

"Thanks," I said to Jack.

"No problem," Jack said. "Goodnight."

"Night," I said. Jack turned out the lights in the living room, and went to bed. I went into the room, and I got in bed. I pulled the covers over myself, and fell asleep.

**Wow, another chapter! And updated in maybe only an hour or two! Wow! Well, that's it for this chapter! **

**Jack**


	13. Romper Stomper, Wounds, and Love

**Well, I'm back! For more, even though it's probably just been a couple of hours since the last chapter was uploaded. Let's get this going! Oh, also, with my other story, The ManBearPig Dilemma, when a chapter of that is uploaded, I'll probably make three chapters of this, then a chapter for that story. So, this one will be updated more often. Well, let us go to the chapter. Also, I'm listening to a song, by Queen, on the album called, The Game! XD**

Kenny

I woke up due to the sun, coming out the window. My eyes fluttered open, and I stood up. Tammy was sound asleep. I yawned, and walked out into the living room. Kyle was making food, and Butters and Jack were playing Xbox.

"Gotcha," Jack said.

"Fuck," Butters muttered. They were playing CoD.

"Cartman, Jimmy, and Karen aren't awake yet?" I asked Kyle.

"No, Jimmy and Cartman and unpacking stuff, and Karen's still sleeping," Kyle said.

"Oh, we also have another member for our group," Jack said, still playing.

"Who?" Butters asked.

"A girl that's one year older than all of us, and her name is Tammy," I said.

"Kenny's in love," Jack said, still playing the game. Butters chuckled. Cartman came in with a box.

"Where does this shit go?" he asked.

"Infirmary," Jack said. It was a box full of medical supplies. "We're going to need to break into the other two rooms today, and build a wall around this area. We need Butters, Cartman, and maybe Kyle to do that."

"We need the supplies though," Kyle said.

"I'll get them," Jack said. He turned off the Xbox. "But first, I'm going to open the other two doors." He grabbed the screwdriver, and unscrewed the hinges. He unlocked the door, and put it back on the hinges, and opened it. "There's four beds in here, Jimmy, Cartman, Butters, and Kyle can sleep in here."

"Where will you and Karen sleep?" I asked him.

"Karen can sleep in the room Tammy's sleeping in right now, and you can too," Jack said.

"Then why do you get a room to yourself?" I asked.

"We're going to have most of the supplies in there too."

"Well then, that evens it out." Jack did the same for the other door.

"Where does thi-this go?" Jimmy asked him.

"In here," Jack said. Jimmy set a box inside the room. We all ate, and left some food for Tammy and Karen.

"We'll start working on the wall," Kyle said, finishing his portion. "There should be some tools in the garage and supplies. C'mon Butters and Cartman." The three of them went out into the garage.

"Jimmy, you can get everything else inside," I told him.

"Okay," he said, staggering out into the garage. Jack stood up.

"I'm going to go drive around. Want to come?" he asked me.

"Sure," I replied. We went into the garage, and Jack got in the driver's seat of the golf cart. I sat next to him, and we started driving off.

"I hope no trouble comes their way," Jack said. "You're probably worried about your sister."

"A little," I said. "Also with Tammy. I don't know if they'll accept her."

"Dude, you're in love," Jack said.

"I know," I said, sighing in delight. Jack laughed, and we kept on going. It was like we weren't in a game anymore. It was just... life. We stopped in front of a house.

"Think any supplies are in there?" Jack asked.

"Probably," I said. Jack got out of the golf cart, and grabbed his shotgun.

"C'mon," Jack said. I grabbed my pistol, and followed Jack into the building.

"Any contact?" I asked.

"I don't think so," he said. "Check the drawers." I looked around. A picture of a cellmate, who was wearing those yellow things. Romper Stompers? Yeah, that's what they were.

"You shouldn't have come here," a voice said.

"Jack, stop playing tricks," I yelled out.

"I'm not!" Jack yelled. I couldn't see him.

"Dude, you're my friend, but stop," I said to him.

"I'm not shit!"

"Yes, he isn't. It should concern you," the voice said, again.

"Let's just get out of here," Jack said. I then heard a gun shot. "FUCK!" I ran to where I heard Jack yell. There was a bullet hole in his knee. "Just run Kenny."

"No! Why would I just leave you? I'm not a heartless asshole!"

"You should've listened to your friend," the voice said again. A kid on Romper Stompers came out. The kid I saw in the picture. "I'm Romper Stomper, and you just stomped into the wrong place." The kid shot me in the face, and of course, I died.

I awoke five minutes, I woke up in an area near the house. I had died three times in total so far... I think. I can't remember how many times I've died. I ran back into the building.

"Now, you're friend is gone. Soon, you will be dead too," Romper Stomper said. I jumped on him, and pulled him off his Romper Stompers. "The hell!?" I bashed his face in with my fist. Jack tossed my pistol to me. I caught it, and shot the guy in his knees.

"What were you saying?" I asked Romper Stomper.

"I'm going to kill you," he said, spitting in my face. He threw me off him, and jumped on me. He had a knife, and tried to shank me. I grabbed his arm, pushing him away.

"Shoot. Him," I told Jack.

"I've been shot in the knee, arm, foot, stomach, and hand. Give me a second!" he said. I saw him crawl to his shotgun. Romper kicked it out of his hands.

"This one's mine," he said, snarling. Jack punched the kid in the head, making him vault back. He threw the knife at Jack, and it hit him in his other knee.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Jack yelled. He pounced on the Romper Stomper, and started wailing on him. Punching him repeatedly in the face. I took this time to get up, and grabbed Jack's shotgun. Romper Stomper, now coughing up blood, pushed Jack off him, and jabbed his finger in one of his bullet wounds. I aimed the shotgun, and shot the guy in the face. I helped Jack up.

"You look horrible," I said. He smiled, showing he had a missing tooth. I helped him into the golf cart. "I'm going to check for some supplies." I looked through the house, and found a toolbox, full of tools, a small box of food, and two boxes full of building materials. I put all of it in the back, and got in the driver's seat. Jack was bleeding all over, and made the seat he was sitting in red. He was bleeding out.

"C'mon, drive faster," Jack grumbled. I did what he told me too. We were there in three minutes. I gave the materials to Kyle, and the toolbox.

"Where's Jack?" he asked me, not seeing him in the passenger's seat.

"Oh, he's there," I said. He shrugged, and took the supplies. I helped Jack inside. Tammy was eating food, and Karen was sleeping.

"Hi," Jack said to Tammy. She looked over.

"What the fuck happened?!" she said with worry in her voice.

"Getting shot in the knee, arm, foot, stomach, and hand. Then, losing a tooth, and a knife being thrown into my other knee by a kid on Romper Stompers," Jack said. I helped him into his room.

"Why aren't you using the infirmary?" Tammy asked me.

"Karen's asleep," I said, helping Jack into bed. He got in, and spat out blood. "Can you get me some bandages?"

"Sure," Tammy said, walking into the infirmary.

"Want some advice?" Jack asked me.

"What?"

"Don't ever tell her that you're immortal," he said. "If she sees you die, it may be too much to handle, if you want to make her your girlfriend."

"Why are you evening telling me this?" He shrugged. Tammy came in with bandages.

"Thanks," I said, as I took them. I put them over all of Jack's wounds.

"He should probably just stay in bed for a while," Tammy said.

"That'd probably be best," I said.

"Okay," Jack said, a little disappointed.

"HEY KENNY!" Kyle yelled from outside.

"WHAT!?"

"There's a group nearby!" he yelled.

"We'll take care of it!" I yelled to him. "Want to come?" I asked Tammy.

"Sure Ken," she said. "If it's okay if I call you that."

"It's fine Tam," I said, with a smirk on my face. She smiled, and walked out of the house.

"I think she likes you," Jack said. I sighed in delight.

"I think so.." I said. I gave Jack a high five, and walked outside. Tammy had a pistol, and I took Jack's shotgun.

"Let's see if we can make peace. If we can't, we need to kill them," she said.

"Sounds good. Want to take the Golf Cart?"

"You have a golf cart?"

"Yep," I said, pointing to it. The blood from Jack had stained the back seating area.

"Sure." I sat down in the driver's seat, and Tammy sat down next to me. I started driving the cart to a group of people. Five people in that group. I stopped the cart in front of them.

"Hello," Tammy said. The group took out their weapons.

"We're just making sure that we won't kill each other," I said.

"You two, take out us five?" one of them said.

"We have a sniper at our base, who has a clear shot at all of you," I said.

"No we don't," Tam whispered to me, enough to make them not hear.

"Just trust Jack, he would probably do something stupid like that," I whispered to Tammy. She nodded.

"How do we know we can trust you?" the same one said. "And besides, we could probably take you both out right now."

"We just want peace between our groups, okay?" Tammy said.

"No way," a different one said, pulling out a knife.

"Okay then," I said, shooting one of them with the shotgun. He was dead. Tam shot one of them in the head, making them die as well. Then, one of them jumped on Tammy and me. They were really strong!

"Tsk, Tsk," the leader said. "I wish I could let you two live, but you killed two of my friends. I'll kill the girl first." Then, the guy that was holding onto Tammy was shot in the head.

"Told you that you needed to trust him!" I said. I threw the kid off me, and snapped his neck. Tammy grabbed her pistol, and shot the leader in the head. "Nice one."

"Thanks Ken," she said.

"No problem Tam," I said. We got back in the golf cart, same spots. She leaned towards me, and I put her arm around her, driving with one hand. What the heck was I doing? I didn't know, but she seemed like she liked it. I had butterflies in my stomach. Kyle, Butters, and Cartman were working on the wall, so they didn't see us, and they all knew that we probably had the only vehicle in the game. I stopped the golf cart, and let my hand leave Tammy. I stood up, and walked inside. When we came in, Jack was laying down, with the sniper rifle.

"Thanks for the help," Tammy said. Jack turned.

"No Problem!" he said. He sat down on the couch, and set his rifle down. He turned on the Xbox. "Want to join me for a game of Search?"

**Well, that is that, and I'll see you all next time!**

**Jack**


	14. Ribs and Death

**So, I'm back with more of this story! Let us go on!**

Jack

I woke up on the couch. Tammy, Kenny, and I stayed up till about 1 PM. Then, they sulked off to bed, I played until I passed out. It was about 11 AM.

"Morning," Kyle said, who was making breakfast, as usual.

"Morning," I said, yawning. "What's Cartman and Butters doing?"

"They're out working on the wall, and Kenny, Tammy, Jimmy, and Karen are all asleep."

"I'm going to go check something," I said. I stood up, and walked up to Kenny's and Tammy's bedroom door. Oh, and Karen was sleeping there too now. I cracked the door opened. I saw Kenny and Tammy in a bed together, cuddled up. Kyle walked up behind me.

"Aw," he said. I laughed. Kenny's eyes slowly opened.

"Get the fuck out," he said. I laughed again, and closed the door. Kyle smirked.

"Kenny's got a girl," I said.

"Maybe," Kyle said. We laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Kenny yelled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenny, 1 PM, yesterday

"I'm done," Tammy said, leaning back on the couch. Starting from the left was Jack, then me, and then Tammy.

"I'm going to keep going," Jack said.

"Same, I'm going to bed," I said, sulking off into the bedroom. I saw that there were only two beds in the room. "Where did the other bed go?" I asked Jack.

"I don't know," he said.

"But Karen's in one," I said.

"Then you and Tammy can sleep in the same bed," Jack said. "And you're welcome." He was tired out of his mind.

"Fine with you?" I asked Tammy.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she said, smiling. I smirked. She laid in bed, and I laid next to her. I put my arm around her, and fell asleep, with a smile on my face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack

I walked back to the couch, and sat down.

"You should probably wake Kenny, Tammy, and Karen up," Kyle said, flipping a pancake.

"Yeah, and get freaking Kenny to beat the shit out of me? I wouldn't have a chance for being so sore," I said, turning on the Xbox.

"Are you seriously still playing that? You know that there's only like, forty contestants left?" he asked.

"I know, everyone has agreed to play Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Search and Destroy," I said, scratching an itch I had.

"Well, okay," Kyle said, placing food on plates. "You should really wake them up."

"Fine," I said. I put the controller down, and walked up to the room. I knocked on it. "Kenny?"

"Go away," I heard him mumble.

"It's time for breakfast," I said.

"Let me have my sleep," he mumbled, a little angry.

"Kyle says you need to get up," I said.

"Just let me sleep for twenty more minutes," he said.

"Fine," I said. I walked out and picked up the controller. "Nothing."

"We'll just leave some food out for them," Kyle said. "GET THE HELL IN HERE BUTTERS AND CARTMAN!"

"Be right there asshole," Cartman yelled. We ate, and left a portion of food for Tammy, Kenny, and Karen. Then the daily announcements went off.

"Hello Contestants! How are we holding up today? There's only twenty contestants left, and that means that it's that time."

"Oh no," I said. I got up, and ran frantically to Kenny's door. I opened it. "Kenny, get the fuck up. Everyone get up."

"What's the occasion?" Kenny asked.

"Well, if you want to die, stay here," I said.

"What's happening?" Kyle asked me.

"I've watched a little bit of this game. When there's only twenty contestants left, the arena grows smaller. The field comes closer to the middle of the arena, and this area is part of that area, where the field goes. If you touch it, you are instantly vaporized. So, let's go," I said. I ran to where Jimmy was sleeping. "Jimmy, get up right now if you don't want to die." He instantly stood up, and staggered out of his room.

"What's go-going on?" he asked.

"Just grab some food, and medical supplies, and put them in the golf cart," I said. I ran outside, and Cartman looked at me.

"Got something up your ass?" he asked me.

"Get in the golf cart right now," I told Butters. "Also, Cartman, saying that made you score the top of the Cart."

"Fuck," he said. They got where I told them too, and Jimmy placed the boxes in the back, filling up a seat. I got in the front of the cart. Kyle ran out.

"How are we going to fit everyone?" he asked me.

"You'll have to hold onto the back," I said. Kyle sighed.

"Fine." He held onto the bars, and had his feet on this little slab of metal. Jimmy sat down next to Butters. Kenny came out.

"What's the rush?" he asked. The announcements went back on:

"Sorry for not continuing, we wanted it to be mysterious. So, the barrier is slowly going to close in, making the arena smaller. It won't be that big anymore. If you touch, or get hit by it, you will die a painful death. So, please, you may want to run now."

A field was approaching.

"I TOLD YOU! TAMMY, KAREN! GET OUT NOW!" I yelled. Kenny sat next to me.

"How are we going to get everyone out of here?" he asked me.

"I seriously don't know. Karen can sit on Butters's lap, and Tammy can sit on yours," I said. "Or you could sit on her lap." Butters chuckled.

"I think I'm fine," Kenny said. Tammy came out.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Look," I said. She looked out, and saw the electrifying field.

"How am I getting out?" she asked, worried. Kenny patted his lap, smirking. She rolled her eyes, but had a smile on her face. She climbed onto the cart, and sat down on Kenny's lap. Karen came out.

"No time Karen, go and sit on the kid with the yellow hair's lap," I said. She listened to me. "Hang on," I said. I started up the golf cart, and started moving like a mad man.

"Slow down!" Kyle said, hanging on for dear life.

"Want to be vaporized?" I asked.

"No," Cartman said.

"Just keep going!" Tammy said. I started going faster, passing by multiple trees and bushes.

"Don't hit shit!" Kenny said.

"Kenny, Calm down," I said. "Just trust me."

"How can I trust a mad man?" he asked me.

"I trusted some guys I didn't know, when I had a bounty to get multiple people out of the game. I trusted a random kid, someone who called out in the middle of the night, and someone who knocked on my door, and you can't trust me?" I asked him.

"He's got a point," Tammy said.

"I know, just worried," Kenny said. I kept driving.

"GO FASTER! IT'S GETTING CLOSE!" Kyle yelled. He was right. The field was coming up faster. I went a top speed. I turned, and Cartman almost flew off.

"Stop being a drunk driver!" Cartman yelled.

"Look, we're almost there!" Butters yelled. Then, Jimmy flew from the Cart, and hit the field.

"OH SHIT! JIMMY'S DEAD!" Kyle yelled. Butters was going to set Karen down where Jimmy sat.

"Don't you dare," Kenny growled. Butters held Karen. He obviously didn't want Karen to fly out like Jimmy did. I then saw that we were going at top speed. I was being lifted. I gripped on the wheel. It was too powerful, and I flew back. Kyle caught my hand.

"START DRIVING KENNY, THE FIELD'S TOO CLOSE!" I yelled. Kenny sat in the driver's seat, and Tammy sat where Kenny was. The field skimmed my boots, and I lost both of them.

"Dude, I can't hold on much longer!" Kyle said. Shit, Kyle and me would go down. Kenny went even faster.

"Is that a cliff?" I asked Kenny. He nodded.

"JUST DRIVE FASTER!" Tammy yelled. We flew off a ramp, and landed on the other side. My body bashed against the side of the cliff.

"I think you just broke Jack's ribs," Kyle said. I put my hand over my chest. Yep, they were broken. I threw up all over.

"That's disgusting," Cartman said.

"Want your ribs broken?" Kenny asked.

"I'm good," he replied. We kept going, and finally the field stopped.

"Stop!" I yelled. He pulled to a full halt, and I hit the ground with a loud THUD.

"Ow," I simply said, feeling like shit. I threw up again, and laid on the ground.

"The Cart's out of juice," Kenny said. I threw up for the third time.

"Should we just leave him?" Cartman asked.

"We aren't just going to leave someone!" Tammy said.

"What, are you in loveeeeeeee," Cartman teased. Tammy clenched her fists.

"I'll wipe the floor with you, fight fuck," she growled.

"I'm good," he replied, jumping off the top of the cart. I threw up for the forth time. I coughed up a ounce of blood. My vision was a little shitty. Kenny and Kyle helped me up.

"Let's just find a place to stay," Kyle said. "Butters and Cartman, get the supplies. Tammy can have the weapons."

"Oh that's right," I said. "We only have my shotgun and sniper rifle, and one of the pistols..."

"It's fine," Kenny said, probably just trying to make me feel better. "Tam, use the shotgun, and have the pistol in your pocket." She nodded.

"And Karen, just stay with us, okay?" Kyle said to her. She nodded. We started walking, and we soon stumbled to a cabin.

"I'll scout ahead," Tammy said. She looked through the whole building. "We're good." Kyle and Kenny helped me up the stairs, and we went inside. There was three rooms.

"We'll have a room for Karen, Tammy, and myself, a room for Butters, Cartman, and Kyle. Then, Jack can be in the last room," Kenny said.

"Sounds fine," Butters said. We all got to our rooms, where Kyle and Kenny helped me to mine.

"Oh..." I said.

"What?" Kenny asked me. I pointed to a motorized wheelchair. The kind Timmy had.

"Oh," Kyle said. If Jimmy was here, he would probably be pissed off at me, and may have started beating the shit out of me.

"This is actually sort of good," Kenny said. "We can have Jack use it to get around."

"That could work," I said, thinking. They set me on the bed.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay with Ta-" Kenny stopped. "I'm going to hit the hay."

"You know you're in love," I said, laying on the bed, dusting off my feet which had ashes on it. "And you know she likes you."

"Jack's got a point," Kyle said.

"If you had a tail, you would probably be wagging it right now," I said. He blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Just go do your thing." He ran out, and then Kyle walked out. I sighed. I had actually made friends.

**So, we have another chapter up! We'll get to the next one soon! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite if you enjoyed this! Thanks!  
****  
Jack **


	15. Cartman's in Danger

**Watching the Office while writing a story at 11:29 PM... That's me. XD So, now let us get to the story. Also, this one has fourteen chapters (Soon Fifteen!), and my other South Park stories have five, max. Wow, I need to get working on some other things. So, this chapter will have more people getting hurt, and Kammy. So, let us get to the chapter!**

Kenny

I woke up with Tammy holding me. Sweet, I thought, in the voice Cartman had. I just laid there for a bit, and then I carefully removed her arms and stood up. I yawned, and I looked back at Tammy. Still asleep, good. I walked out into the main room of the cabin, where I saw that Jack was carefully limping to the couch. He sat down.

"Did Jimmy actually pack the Xbox?" I asked him.

"Yep. I didn't tell him to. Maybe he just thought that it would be nice," he said, picking up a controller. "There's also a large, salt water pond nearby, and a small fresh water pond." A pond? Maybe could take a dip, haven't been clean for two weeks. It was usually two weeks before I ever took a shower due to me being poor. Kyle was up too.

"Don't make that a way to see Tammy's... you know what," Kyle said, making breakfast.

"Thanks for giving me an idea," I said, smirking. Jack laughed.

"But seriously, if you do, she'll probably hate you," Jack said, turning on the Xbox.

"True. The key to a girl's heart is hard to find," I said, sitting next to him. I smelled bacon. "That bacon?"

"Duh," Kyle said.

"Get it done fast," Jack said. "I'm starving after losing a ton of food through throw up. Sorry if I sound demanding," he said, yawning.

"No problem," Kyle said, as I heard the sizzling of bacon. My stomach rumbled. I heard yawning, and Cartman came out, with a black eye.

"What happened?" I asked.

"After some of you went to bed, I started talking to myself, talking shit about people cause I was pissed, I was already being shocked like crazy, and then Tammy came in and clocked me in the eye," he said, as he sat down on a chair. "Let me play." Jack tossed a controller to him.

"Serves you right," I said.

"I don't think so. Cartman is one of those people who just talks shit," Jack said. "He shows it all the time, where we only show it sometimes."

"True," Kyle said.

"Is that Bacon?" Cartman asked, sniffing.

"Of course it is," Kyle said.

"Better make a couple of pieces with extra fat," he said, licking his lips.

"Fine," he said, as I heard more bacon piling on the pan. Butters then awoke.

"Hey fellas," he said, sitting down on the floor. I think he knew that the space next to me was for Tammy.

"Let me play," I said to Jack. He handed me a controller. Wow, was this whole entire game just about playing Xbox? Seemed like it was.

"I saw you get put in your place Cartman," Butters said, as he took a controller Jack handed to him.

"Shut up Butters," Cartman said.

"He called me a pussy, Kyle a fat Jew, Tammy a notorious whore, Jack an asswipe, Karen annoying, and Kenny an annoying piece of shit," Butters finished. "He always said something Scott Tenorman being a flaming faggot." I was burning up inside. I wanted to kick the fat ass's ass.

"I was just pissed off," he said, sighing.

"I'm fine with you calling me an asswipe, I've been called an asshole tons of times," Jack said, scratching his chin. "Everyone's sometimes an asshole."

"That's true," Kyle said.

"And you don't need to tell on people all the time," Jack said. "Some things are fine unsaid. Besides, why didn't you kick his ass?"

"I don't know," Butters said. A bullet then almost hit Cartman's face.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Cartman yelled, and was immediately shocked. Jack pointed to his sniper rifle. I got it for him, and handed it to him.

"Get down," he said, aiming the rifle. He shot the rifle. "He's down."

"Why are we always the targets?" I asked.

"I don't know," Butters said.

"Also, why did we never get that KFC?" Cartman asked.

"You're just hungry, and craving chicken," Jack said. The daily announcements then went off:

"Hello Contestants! There's eighteen contestants left, and now, only six survivors may live," the announcer said. Oh shit. Only six? We had seven in our group. "Also, when there's only eight contestants left, then, we will have an all out death match. So, let us have a great time! Also, if we told you would get KFC, that'll be only if you live."

"Well, one of us has to die," Jack said, sighing.

"Well, who?" I asked.

"Well, probably not Karen, and since your immortal," he said, in a low voice. "Karen's too young, and you can't die, so you two are the ones that our off the death list."

"That leaves five," Butters said.

"Let's just figure that out later," Kyle said.

"Sounds good," Jack said. We started playing, and in ten minutes, it was time to eat. We left some food for Tammy and Karen. Jack kept playing Xbox.

"Anyone want to scavenge around?" I asked, standing up from the couch.

"Sure," Butters said, picking up his shotgun. We went out of the cabin, and saw a hole.

"Where do you think it goes?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said.

"Let's just leave it," I said, as we kept walking. I didn't know what to talk about. With Tammy and Karen, I knew I would have something to talk about, and even Kyle and Jack, but not Butters or Cartman. I then saw movement. "Tree." Butters lifted his shotgun, and pointed at the tree.

"Should I shoot?" he asked me.

"Totally," I said. He shot the gun, and a body made of wood fell. I looked at Butters. "Run." We started to run, and a person came out of a hole.

"You think you could escape me you betch," the kid said. He had a shovel on his back, and a knife in his hand. I hope that Jack was standing watch. Nope, he was playing Xbox. We kept running, and the kid was catching up. He then fell over, dead. I looked behind us, and a group of four was standing there. A bullet hit Butters in the arm.

"Keep going!" I said. We kept on running, and I was shot in the arm. "God Damn it." We kept running, and got to the cabin. Jack was swallowing painkillers while playing CoD, Tammy was up, next to Jack, and her and Kyle were playing CoD with Jack. Cartman was still eating bacon.

"What's up," Jack said, setting an empty bottle of painkillers down, and grabbing a controller.

"Person died, and four people are chasing us," I said, panting.

"That sucks," Tammy said.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Butters asked. Cartman pointed out the window. The group was gone.

"What the fuck?" I said, staring out the window.

"I believe you, I heard a gunshot, but we knew that you had it covered," Kyle said. Tammy then notice the bullet holes. She walked up to me.

"Someone will need to get bandages. We used the rest to patch Jack up," she said.

"I'll go," Cartman said.

"Go with him Kyle," Jack said.

"Why me?" Kyle said.

"I can trust you, and I can't trust Cartman. He may betray us," Jack said, still focusing on the game.

"Fine," Kyle said, getting off the couch. They walked out of the house, and I sat down next to Tammy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kyle

I had Jack's shotgun, and Cartman had a knife.

"Let's go Jew," he said, starting to walk.

"How do you even know I'm Jewish?" I asked him, curious.

"I can sense it. I hate gingers and Jews," he said. Oh... That means that he wouldn't like me at all. I was a 'daywalker', a ginger without pale skin. I was a little uneasy. "I know you're a daywalker you freaking fag."

"You shut the fuck up fat ass," I yelled. He shushed me.

"There's some people near," he said.

"How the hell do you know?" I asked.

"Because, I'm betraying you," he said, facing me, and backing up. A group of four came out behind him. "Jack was right. I can't be trusted."

"But why?" I asked.

"Cause, I," he started, but then he started laughing. "You actually believed me!?" He started laughing like crazy. He then started crying tears of laughter. He wiped the tears and let out his last laugh. I was just standing there. He looked at me. "Kyle?"

"Um," I started.

"Is there someone behind me?" he asked, looking behind him. He backed up. "Run Jew."

"Why should I leave you?" I asked him. Was he actually doing something noble? That fat ass?

"Just go!" he yelled. He was hit with the back of a gun, and he fell over. I ran. I ran as fast as I could. We hadn't gone far, but I wanted to get as far away from that group. I opened the side door of the cabin. I heard yawning, and Karen came out of a bedroom.

"Hi," she said. I ran out into the living room.

"Cartman's been kidnapped," I said. Jack put his controller down.

"Well then," he said.

"Should we go out for him?" Butters asked.

"Let's just vote," Kenny said, turning off the Xbox. "Raise your hand if you want to save him, and give a reason." Jack, Kenny, and myself raised our hand.

"He's a friend, and helpless," Jack said.

"Saved me from getting kidnapped with him," I said.

"We're better in greater numbers, and I guess you could consider him a friend," Kenny said. "Now, why do you guys not want to."

"He said shit last night, and he's no help," Tammy said.

"He's an asshole," Butters said, pounding his fist on the ground.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Karen said.

"Let's just go get the fat ass," I said. Tammy sighed.

"When Jack's ribs get healed," she said.

"Why?" Kenny asked. I heard the worry in his voice. He probably thought she felt feelings for Jack.

"One, better in numbers, like Ken said," she started. "Two, we can't leave someone with broken ribs and someone else, hoping they won't die. Three, is the fat kid even worth it? Finally, just a bigger chance of getting kidnapped."

"She's got a point," I said.

"Sounds fine," Jack said. I could see that Kenny was a little uneasy. I sighed.

"We go when Jack's ribs heal," I said.

**Almost 2,000 words! :D 1,932 words! Maybe this author's note will make it 2,000... Eh, it doesn't matter. So, don't forget to review, follow, and favorite if you liked this chapter, or the story in general. Listening to Runaway will wrap this chapter up! I think I'm going to start telling you what songs I'm listening to... Eh, that would be annoying... Which I am (I think...)! So, see you all next time! Thanks for reading :D**

**Jack**


	16. A Game?

**I'M BACK! So, chapter with Kammy (Maybe) and other shit. So, let us go on! Also, listening to In My Head... Won't say artist, cause that my be considered non-fiction. So, let's get going now. :D**

Kenny, four weeks later

It's been four weeks since Cartman's been kidnapped. The daily announcements have already gone off, and they still said there's 17 contestants (The only death had been that guy that dug out of the ground) left. We've seen some people, but it's very rare. Jack's ribs healed yesterday, and I'm still concerned that Tammy has feelings for Jack, but I would do the same thing.

I woke up with Tammy holding me, just like the day when Cartman was kidnapped. I loved this girl. It was four o'clock in the morning, the time that we all agreed to be awake. Karen was awake, and I was guessing that Tammy and I were the only ones in bed still. I tapped Tammy's shoulder.

"What is it Ken?" she muttered, half asleep.

"It's time to get up and get the fat ass," I whispered to her.

"Let's just stay in bed for a couple more minutes," she said, now sleeping again. I sighed, and got up. I walked out into the living room of the cabin. Jack and Butters were playing CoD, Kyle was making food, and Karen was sitting on the chair. Butters was sitting on the ground, and Jack was on the couch.

"Morning," I said, sitting next to Jack.

"Morning Kenny," Jack said. He handed me a controller, and I gladly took it. I started playing with them.

"What're we eating for breakfast?" I asked, now zoned out on the video game.

"Bacon," Kyle said. Just like the day Cartman was kidnapped. What if this day just repeated itself? That'd be bad, we wouldn't get anything done.

"So, when are we leaving?" Jack asked.

"We should be leaving when the bacon's done," Kyle said. "We'll eat it on the way." Sounded fine to me.

"That should work," Butters said, who just died in CoD. "God Damn it," he muttered. I was then shot in the head. In reality, yes. Fourth death during this game. I ran back to the cabin. Good, Tammy didn't see the dead body yet.

"Should probably dispose of that," Jack said.

"Not shocked anymore when I die?" I asked, with a grin.

"Not when we're at a base," Butters said. I threw the body in the nearby lake, and went into the main room.

"Bacon's done," Kyle said. "You should probably wake Tammy up."

"Okay," I said, listening to his demands. I went into our room. I tapped Tammy's shoulder. "It's time to get up," I told her. She pulled me back into the bed, and held me.

"Not right now," she said.

"Yes, it's time to get the fat kid," I said. She shook her head.

"Just stay with me," she said.

"C'mon Tam," I said. I was calling her Tam? Well, she called me Ken, so it was okay, I guess.

"Ken, let me sleep," she said, holding me closer.

"Tammy, get up," I said, in a stern tone. She sighed.

"Fine," she said. She then put her lips on mine. I tasted her lipstick, cherry. It was a light kiss, and she then pulled away.

"Aw," I heard someone say. Jack was standing in the doorway.

"Shut up," I said. Tammy laughed.

"I'm like the father of the relationship," Jack said, walking away.

"Let's just get up," I said. Tammy laughed again. I was a little pissed off. "Just c'mon."

"I love you Ken," she said.

"I love you too," I said. We kissed again.

"Aw, that's sweet," Jack's voice called out.

"Be quiet," I said. Tammy gave me a hug, and got up. I followed her, and I glared at Jack.

"Sorry," he said. We all then met up in the main room of the cabin.

"So, what's the plan," Butters said. Jack grabbed a cup of coffee. Everyone looked at him.

"Oh," he said, taking a sip of the coffee. "A mansion is a half mile west of here, best place to check. There's still seventeen contestants left, like the announcer said, so Cartman's still alive. This is our best shot, that's it."

"Sounds like a shitty plan," I said.

"You're just pissed because we're interested in your love life," Kyle said with a smirk.

"Let's just go," I said, standing up. Tammy laughed, again. She was getting a kick out of this, and I wasn't. We walked out, and I was walking in the front, faster than everyone. Tammy caught up to me.

"What's up?" she asked. I was thinking about dirty things in my dirty mind.

"Nothing," I said. She let her hand down, and I grasped it. "Just please, never leave me." It was random question, but I asked it. I wondered. It was a crazy time to ask it, but I did.

"I won't," she said. We kept walking, and I had a smile on my face. I sighed, happily. This was awkward. Jack was in the back of the group, tagging along. Butters, and Kyle were walking along, chatting, and Karen was just walking by herself, like Jack. Jack had a cup of coffee in hand, carefully taking sips. We then arrived at the mansion.

"Think Cartman's here?" I asked Jack. He was looking out into the distance, sipping coffee. "J-,"

"Just let him be," Kyle said. He was just gazing.

"You guys go ahead," Jack said. "I'll be inside in a bit."

"Okay," Tammy said. I was concerned. He was becoming distant. We walked into the mansion.

"Let's split up," I said. "How about Kyle, stay outside, Butters and Karen, go to the left, and Tammy and myself will go to the right."

"Sounds good with me," Kyle said, walking out into the brisk morning. I walked into the right room, with Tammy in tow.

"Stairs?" I asked Tammy.

"Sure," she said. I then saw Jack walk in.

"I'm I late?" he asked.

"Come along," I said. "Where's Kyle?"

"Still outside," he said, running up to us. He took out a furnace, and coffee was inside. Seriously, he was tired. We walked up the stairs, and we soon saw a room to the left. We heard grunting inside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack

"Cartman?" I asked through the door.

"No! This isn't that fat thing of lard!" the person inside yelled.

"Is it Wendy?" Kenny asked.

"Who's Wendy?" Tammy asked, with a glare in her eye.

"Stan's girlfriend, and I think Cartman has a thing for her," I said.

"SHUT UP!" the person inside yelled.

"Definitely Wendy," Kenny said. I started humming the tune for, Jessie's Girl, and opened the door. Sure enough, the girl with raven hair was sitting in a chair, tied up.

"Should we let her out?" I asked Kenny, taking a sip of coffee. I was tired as hell. I didn't know why, I've woken up at 4AM tons of times.

"Eh, could there be any cons?" he asked. I thought, but my brain wasn't working.

"Don't think so," I said. I took out my knife, and cut off the rope. She walked off. "You're welcome," I said to her.

"Yeah, Yeah," she said. "All my friends are dead, so screw off," she said. "Can I join you guys?"

"Sure, we'll all be dead soon though," Tammy scowled.

"Stop being a slut," Wendy said.

"I'm not even being one!" she snapped back.

"Oh, you've probably slept with someone in this so called, 'group'," Wendy yelled.

"Only cuddled," Tammy said, crossing her arms. "You'd probably want to."

"Go fuck yours-" Wendy started.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled. I was feeling like shit. "Let's just find fucking Cartman, and let's go." Wendy looked shocked, and so did Kenny and Tammy. I took a sip of my coffee. "C'mon, let's get going." I passed them, and motioned them on.

"Okay," Kenny said. We walked on to the next room. I knocked on it.

"Ello?" I asked through the door.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY!" the person inside yelled.

"Okay, bye," I said.

"Wait, that's Stan," Kenny said. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I said. I opened the door. The boy in the blue hat, with a red puffball on top sat in a chair, tied up. Wendy ran up to him. "Stop."

"You can't tell me what to do!" she yelled at me.

"I have a sniper rifle on my back, Tammy has a pistol, and Kenny has a shotgun, you're not knowing that there are landmines, all around the chair," I said, grunting. She stopped, almost hitting one of the mines.

"Thanks," she said.

"Just looking out for his group," Kenny said. I nodded. I was just pissed the fuck off.

"Kenny, throw you're knife at the back of the chair, hard enough to go into the chair, and cut the ropes. Stan can then jump off, and maybe not trigger the mines," Tammy said.

"Sounds like it'll work," Kenny said. We did what she said, and Stan was out.

"Now to find Cartman," I said. I walked out of the room, and walked up another flight of stairs. I heard wailing. Of course, it was Cartman's pathetic wailing. "Cartman, shut the fuck up."

"Jack?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "It's your buddy, now get the fuck out."

"I'm tied up," he muttered. I sighed, pathetically. I opened the door, and Cartman was sitting on a chair, locked up with chains.

"Well god damn it," I said. "Time to find a key." I had totally forgotten about Kenny, Tammy, Stan, and Wendy. I looked around, till I found a key. Then, a kid that Kenny saw came up to me.

"Get the fuck out," he said. I took out my rifle, and pointed it at his chest.

"Move along, sir," I grunted. He smirked.

"You can't do that," he said. He had brown hair, and a scarf around his neck.

"Actually, I can," I told him, and I pulled the trigger. He started wailing himself to sleep, and he was dead.

"CLYDE!" a voice yelled. A black kid, with a T on his shirt was down the hall. He had a knife, and he threw it at me. It hit me right in the chest.

"Bye," I said. I fell on the ground, and my vision was hazy. I heard frantic footsteps on the staircase I ran up. Kenny got in front of me, and started shaking me.

"GET UP JACK!" he kept yelling, but my hearing had gone. He shed a tear, and gave me a hug. I simply returned it. I then waved to him, and all went black...

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

I then woke up. Was this all just a bad dream? I didn't know. I was in an all white room. A pair of goggles were on my face. I threw them off, and a ton of wires were in me. I pulled them all out, and ran out the door. I looked around. A ton of people were in test tubes. I saw Kenny. I ran up to him. A sceientist then grabbed me.

"KENNY!" I yelled, hoping somehow he could hear me. He couldn't. Kenny, Tammy, Cartman, Kyle, Cartman, Butters, Stan, and all my friends... were in a simulation.

**Well, that's chapter! Can't wait to write the next one! :D SAFE AND SOUND! WE'RE SAFE AND SOUND!**

Jack


	17. Death's Common

Kyle

I ran up the stairs due to the screams of Kenny and sobs of others. Butters and Karen were right behind me.

"What do you think happened?" Butters asked me.

"I don't know," I said, picking up my pace. I got to the floor they were on. I saw Stan and Wendy. Were did they come from? At least they were safe. I saw Kenny surrounding a lifeless body. It was Jack. He looked at me, tears still running down his face. Tammy had a single tear coming from her eye, and Wendy was sobbing into Stan's shoulder. Probably just the thought of death. I saw a kid hanging above. "Is that the guy that killed Jack?"

"Yep," Kenny said. A tear shed from my eye, and I felt horrible. Before all of this, I felt like I could have been his friend.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kyle, 30 minutes earlier

I walked up to Jack. He was simply drinking his coffee.

"Ever wonder?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked. He was sounding like a douchebag. I chuckled at the thought.

"I know I sound like a tool right now," he said, smiling, looking out towards a pond. He sat down, and started skidding rocks. I sat next to him.

"You are," I said. He finished his cup of coffee, and threw it in the pond. "We could have used that cup."

"It's fine. I'm probably just going to die in there," he said, throwing a rock at the house, making a window break.

"Don't say that."

"It's true, I'm surprised I'm still alive," he said. He then chuckled. "If it wasn't for you guys, Scott Tenorman would've probably gotten me." He was serious. He took out a portable furnace, with coffee inside. He drank from it, and wiped his mouth with his hand. I saw another portable furnace in his pocket. Something was wrong with him at the moment.

"So," I said, trying to start a conversation.

"So what?" he asked, looking at me.

"What'll you do if you live through this?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I don't know," he said. "When I got a call, saying I would be in the games, I tried to live my life to the fullest. I stole, robbed, took, and broke hearts. I would need to restore all of that first." He looked sad. "Then, I'll need to get a job, and probably multiple." He got up. "I'm going in, hopefully, I'll come back."

"Bye Jack," I said, as I took my shoes off, and dipped them in the pond.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenny

I wiped the tears from my face, and took the key out of Jack's dead cold hands. I walked into the room where Cartman was. I put the key in the lock, and unlocked it.

"Get up chubby," I said. Cartman looked at me. I heard Butters run off.

"The fuck is wrong?" he asked. He was then shocked, and his head dipped down.

"Cartman?" I asked. I shook him. Was he dead, unconscious? I checked his pulse. Holy shit, he was dead! "Cartman's dead too!" I yelled into the other room.

"Eh," I heard Kyle say. I then heard a scream downstairs.

"Karen!" I said, and I ran down the flight of stairs. I ran down another flight of stairs, and ran to the sound of the voice. I saw Butters's dead body on the ground. I was tearing up again. Was this day just going to be horrible? I kept running, and I saw my sister. A kid with a blue Chullo hat had a gun to my sister's head.

"Back off you fuck," he said. "Or I'll kill you like I did that Butters faggot."

"Why the hell are you doing this?" I asked him, tears coming from my face. "We come to get our friend, who's now dead, and two of our other friends are dead, and now, you're going to kill an eight year old!?" He shrugged.

"It's laugh piss fuck," he said, as he laughed. A kid with blond hair came in, and looked at me.

"AGH! C'mon Craig, we can't kill an eight year old," the kid said, as he was all jittery. I then remembered. Jack's furnace full of coffee. I had it in my pocket. I took it out.

"I'll give this to you, for her," I said, hoping.

"YES! Give her back to him," the kid said, who kept jumping up and down.

"Tweek! Control yourself," Craig said. "I'm killing this kid a-" His head was then blown off. I looked behind me, and Kyle had Jack's sniper rifle. It then disappeared. I ran at Tweek, and tackled him.

"Please man. AGH. Don't kill me," he said, afraid. "This is all Clyde's idea!"

"Clyde, Craig, and that other kid are dead!" I yelled in his face. "You're going to join them." I pulled his hair, put the shotgun in his mouth, and shot. I was pissed off. I held Karen close. I was crying, and she was too. I couldn't control it. I felt like killing everyone, but I didn't. Butters, Jack, and Cartman were all dead.

"Ken?" Tammy asked me, looking at me. I grabbed her, and sobbed into her chest. I saw Kyle, Stan, and Wendy watching from a distance.

"Get the fuck away," I muttered at them. Kyle heard me, and sulked off. I was sad. I didn't think I could live on. Could I?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Butters

I went into a room. It was all a simulation, and now, I was out! SO HAPPY! Maybe my friends were here? Jack, Cartman? I think he died. A scientist saw me.

"Come along," he said. Cartman was with him.

"Yo! Fag, get over here," he said, with a smirk. I ran over, and joined him.

"Hi," I said.

"Sup Fag?" he asked me. "Feel good to be out of that hellhole?"

"Yep," I said. "Will we have to go back?"

"Yes," Cartman said, sighing. "In ten years, we go back in, and there's going to be 1,000 contestants."

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Yes," he said. "Us 150, and 850 more."

"How much can live?"

"Well, if ten for 150, then maybe fifty?" he guessed.

"It's going to be twenty-five," the scientist grunted.

"Well, that sucks," Cartman said.

"In here," the scientist said. We were lead into a giant room with lots of people inside. "Go over there, and sign the contract. If you don't, cops will be after you." He pointed to a long line.

"Well, it's just like the DMV," I said, sighing. We walked, and stood in the line. I saw that kid in the Chullo walk behind us.

"Hi fag," he said. Cartman punched him in the face.

"Go to hell," Cartman said.

"You go!" I heard a voice say.

5 hours later...

"Finally," I said, walking out of the line. Cartman finished, and tagged along.

"So, where are you going?" he asked me. I shrugged. I then saw Jack, standing out on the sidewalk.

"Hey Jack!" I said. He looked over.

"Hey Butters, Cartman," he said, smiling. "Get over here." I walked up to him, and Cartman followed me.

"How are you doing?" I asked him.

"I need to get a taxi, a bag of luck, a place to stay, a couple of jobs, and money," Jack said. "So, I'm not doing very well."

"You guys can stay at my place for a bit," Cartman said. "Before I lose it to the bank."

"How long?" Jack asked.

"Around four weeks," he said.

"Eh, well thanks," Jack said. "I'll accept that."

"Same," I said.

"Well, let's get there," Jack said.

"You don't have anything to pick up?" Cartman asked Jack. He shook his head.

"After I stole and broke people's hearts, I was sued and lost all of my money and belongings."

"That's harsh," I said. A taxi passed by.

"TAXI!" Jack yelled. It stopped, and let us in.

"Go here," Cartman said, handing the man a slip of paper. I then dozed off.

An Hour later...

I woke up to Cartman nudging me.

"We're here lazy ass," Cartman said. I looked out, and a house that was as big as the second place we all stayed at. The place we met Tammy at. So, it wasn't that big.

"It's pretty nice," Jack said, handing a 20 dollar bill to the cabby driver.

"Good day," he said, as he drove off.

"And now I'm out of money," he said, walking off to the house. Cartman opened the door with a key he had. There were three rooms.

"Mine is the one to the far right," Cartman said. "Butters can be in the middle, and Jack can be at the far left."

"Sounds fine by me," Jack said. I saw that he had his sniper rifle from the game.

"How do you get that?" I asked him.

"You know that at any point, you can ask them from one of the items from the game," he said.

"I want my shotgun," I said. My shotgun then was in my hands.

"Can I have those chocolate bars I never ate?" Cartman asked. Three chocolate bars were then in his hands. "Sweet."

"I'm going to bed, Goodnight," Jack said, Slamming his door shut.

**Well, sad chapter. Sorry CookiesWithStyle, I killed off Craig and Tweek in a flash... :( I'll need to have them have bigger parts in my next story, which will be a sequel to this one. Well, see you next time! **

Jack


	18. Problem

Kyle

I walked out of the room. Stan and Wendy were now staying in the room Cartman, Butters, and myself were staying in. I went into the living room, and turned on the Xbox. CoD time. I was still broken up about the Jack, Butters, and Cartman deaths. I sighed.

"You okay?" I heard someone say. It was Stan.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. He sat down next to me on the couch.

"That's good," he said.

"Want to play?" I asked him.

"Nah, I'm good," he said. He got up. "Have any coffee in here?"

"No, Jack drank the last bit," I said.

"Damn it," he muttered. Then he grabbed a cup, and walked out of the cabin. Just going to get water probably, I thought. I looked outside, watching him walking up to the fresh water pond.

"Hello all contestants," the announcer said. "There's been a rapid depletion of contestants, with the deaths of Clyde Donovan, Token Black, Jack (No record of last name), Eric Cartman, Leopold Scotch, Craig Tucker, and Tweek Tweak. This means that there is only nine contestants left, which are, Tammy Warner, Karen McCormick, Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Scott Tenorman, Wendy Testaburger, Nathan (No record of last name), and Trent Boyett. One more needs to be killed for the death match to go into play. Thank you, and let this be your final challenge."

"The hell?" I asked myself. Eh, I would go kill someone. Wait, the fuck was I thinking? I didn't even know why I said, The hell? WHY!? I don't know, and I don't care. I stood up from the couch and saw Jack's shotgun in the corner. I picked it up. I examined it. It had twenty bullets inside.

"What're you doing?" Stan asked me, coming into the cabin.

"I'm going out to kill someone," I said.

"Let me come along," he said, finishing his cup of water, and throwing the cup on the ground. He took a pistol out of his pocket.

"Let's just wake everyone up, and we'll all go out," I said, thinking that would be good.

"Nada," Stan said. "Just you and me." I was getting suspicious, but I went along with it.

"Okay," I said. "Let's go." Stan nodded. We went outside, and started walking towards a tiny building.

"There's someone inside," Stan said.

"How do you know?" I asked. We were still a ways a way.

"I'm just kidding," he said. He smirked. We just kept walking, and went inside the building. Nothing. When we exited the small building, I saw smoke.

"There," I said, pointing at it. "That's where we're going."

"They're probably just trying to lure us in," Stan said.

"Let's just go. Only one of us needs to die," I said. I knew he was probably thinking about killing me. Even in this game, friend could turn on friend.

"Fine by me,' he said. We walked slowly, to the smoke. When we arrived, a fire was laying there. I gripped the shotgun harder, and looked around. I knew that at any minute, Stan's or my head could fly off. I was then shot in the leg.

"FUCK!" I yelled. I fell on the ground. Stan looked around. Then, a guy jumped off a tree.

"Thanks for taking the bait," he said. "Are you ready to meet justice?"

"There's nothing just about death!" Stan said, looking at the kid. The kid took out a switchblade.

"Oh, well, when it's just a simulation, it is," the kid said, grinning.

"What?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Are you both idiots!" he yelled at us. "You do know that you only feel this pain due to wires in your body! The only special thing about this, is when it's all over, the six winners get props. They'll be the favored ones! They'll get more support from supporters in the real game, and if you kill yourself in the simulation, you get killed in real life by them!"

"Who is them?" I asked him. He sighed, annoyed.

"The game creators, the thinkers, the MAKERS!" he yelled. "Are you too idiotic to know that? When you win, you also get the best backpack, and the most favorite out of those, get's to be thrown into the game with a partner, and if they kill you, they die! It's perfectly amazing. Even though they're will be tons of people, that doesn't mean you can't win! The odds will always be in your favor, if you play it smart!" This kid was crazy.

"You're insane," I said to him. Stan helped me up. I gripped the shotgun even harder than before. "Just let us go."

"Why should I? I could start the death match by taking one of you out right now! I may be insane, but at least I'm not as stupid as the two guys that run to smoke, wanting to die? I could make that wish, a reality. You don't need to hide! You just need to be killed in the simulation, and everything will be fine! Why don't both of you just run off, and I'll give you ten seconds. I'll then hunt you, for sport."

"That doesn't sound fun," Stan muttered. The guy bolted at him and held the switchblade to his throat. I was knocked back onto the ground.

"Or, we could do it right now. Which sounds good?" the guy asked Stan.

"I feel like being hunted is better," he said, with fear in his voice.

"Good," he said, lowering the blade. I held the shotgun. His glance hovered over to me. "Don't think about."

"Fine," I said, lowering the weapon.

"Now, I'll give you ten seconds to run," the guy said, holding a stopwatch. "Also, I'm Trent, and every time you hear that name, you better cringe. Ready... Set... GOOOO!" We ran. I was limping while running, due to my leg.

"C'mon Kyle!" Stan yelled to me. He ran back to me, and helped me.

"I'm coming you slimy Bastards!" Trent yelled at us. He ran at us, and I pointed the shotgun at Trent. I shot the firearm, and he dodged it. "Think you can take me out with a shell? Not a chance!" He kept running, faster, and gaining on us. The cabin was just a hop, a skip, and a jump away. We would be there in no time, as long as someone (Trent) didn't come and take us out.

"Kyle, go faster," Stan ordered me.

"I'm trying!" I yelled at him. We got to the cabin just in time. I shot the shotgun again at Trent, and it hit his foot.

"God damn it," he muttered, still going at the same speed. Stan swung the front door to the cabin, led me inside, and then immediately slammed it.

"Get to one of the rooms," he said to me. We ran into the room where Wendy was. We locked Kenny and Tammy's room, so they wouldn't be attacked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A Game Designer, Phil

"We need to make this more interesting," the leader of the game said. His name was... Patrick? Yeah, that was his name. "Our ratings our dropping by a couple of people!"

"But a hunt is pretty interesting!" I told him. We were in a conference meeting.

"Yes, but we have something better!" he told me, with a wild look in his eye.

"What could be more exciting?" my co-worker next to me asked.

"Well, Al Gore is here to tell you all about that," Patrick said. The former vice president walked in.

"You see, your game is dull," Al Gore said. "We can spice it up with a wild animal, only one of it's kind lives. I'm talking of course, about, ManBearPig."

"What the fuck?" I asked.

"I'm super cereal," Al Gore said. "I know that you all have your doubts, but ManBearPig is 1/2 Man, 1/2 Bear, and 1/2 Pig."

"That makes no sense, at all," my friend, Wally, said.

"Don't judge the power of ManBearPig! He'll rip you apart, and we can enter him into the simulation," Al Gore said. "I even have an entire amazing sketch." He showed us a sketch, that was pretty detailed. "If you guys enter this into the simulation, it'll totally freak everyone out. It'll be able to do massive damage, I'm super cereal."

"Sounds okay," I said.

"We'll enter it into the simulation right now," Patrick said, taking the sketch from Al Gore's hand. He placed the sketch onto a copier machine. It was a special one, that allowed anything you copied, would be put, into the game.

"That'll keep them busy!" Al Gore said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kyle

I heard a loud screech.

"What was that?" Stan asked me. I shrugged. Wendy was now awake.

"I'm not going out there," I said. Wendy was in Stan's arms, with a scared look in her eye. We heard a scream from outside.

_"Hello Contestants! Trent Boyett was just ripped in half by ManBearPig. Now, the death match is cancelled. ManBearPig must be killed before the game is over, and there must only be six contestants before the game is over. You may feel a slight, pain, when he's ripping you apart, but don't worry, you'll wake up, in a... cozy bed. Heh-Heh..._

"Dicks," I muttered to myself. I heard giant footsteps, while the arena shook. I was sort of scared.

"We've got to get out of here," Stan said to me.

"We can't, he's probably just stalking all around here," I replied to him.

"We can't just stay, the animal will tear this cabin apart!" Stan said.

"If we do go out, we'll die."

"It's better than waiting!"

"No, it isn't," I argued. He sighed, annoyed. We then felt a rumble, and the whole entire cabin was picked up.

"SEE! We should've got out when we had the chance!" Stan yelled. I heard Kenny's door unlock, and the doorknob for our door shook.

"What's going on?" the person said. It was Kenny. I unlocked the door, let him in, locked Kenny's room, closed our door, then locked it.

"Well, a giant beast is out there, and we're about to be thrown," I explained. The cabin was then thrown by ManBearPig, making me go up, and hit my head against the top of the cabin. I passed out.

**There's this chapter! Well, this story will go to 20 chapters, then, the sequal will come out. Well, I'll see you all. The Way We Were is what I'm listening to. NOW, Goodbye! :D**

**Jack**


	19. ManBearPig, Scott, and a Glimpse

**So, here's ****this chapter. Let's go!**

Kenny

"Come on!" I heard Stan yell from on top of the cabin. He let his hand dangle down from the top of the cabin, and I took it, as he helped me up.

"Thanks," I muttered, brushing myself off. I had made a hole from the inside of the cabin, and we got everyone out before it sank. We were now on top of the cabin.

"We need to go," Tammy said. Kyle was still unconscious.

"Why?" Wendy asked, still annoyed about the other day when they had that fight. I was glad that Jack ended that. I wouldn't be able to handle that much bickering without beating someone.

"Look," Tammy said, pointing to the shore. ManBearPig was standing there. He started coming for us.

"Let's go," I said. "I'll carry Kyle on my back." I got Kyle up, hoisted him onto my back, and jumped into the water. Stan, Wendy, Karen, and Tammy followed me. I started swimming with a friend on my back. We got to the other shore in five minutes. Nothing hard, nothing exciting. I set Kyle down, and then I saw it. ManBearPig jumped onto the cabin, and jumped right onto the shore.

"RUN!" Stan yelled. He ran with Karen, Tammy, and Wendy in tow. "C'mon Kenny!"

"I'll fight the thing off," I said, laying Kyle on the ground. "Just keep going. I'll be there in a second."

"No!" Tammy yelled. Stan brought here back to him, and pulled her towards them.

"Just let him do his thing," he mumbled to her. She started crying, and did what Stan told her. She waved to me, and went with them. I took out the knife I had.

"Let's play," I said. My blood was pumping like crazy. I couldn't stand it. I ran at the beast, as fast as I could. I could barely breathe, and I couldn't focus. I was now panting, and I jumped on the beast's leg. It yelled, and swung it's hand at me. I stabbed it in the leg, and it's hand backed off. I climbed up, and it swung again, hitting me off, as I landed on the ground. I yelped in pain, as every bone felt like it broke. I grunted in pain. I'd never felt like this, but I had felt worse before. I grabbed Jack's old shotgun, and shot ManBearPig in the face. It just shrugged it off, and kicked me, making me squeal.

"DAMN!" I yelled. I got up, very slowly. I was numb all over. I ran at the huge animal, and shot it in the leg. It screamed, and charged at me. It picked me up, and threw me in the water. The water submerged me into the water. I poked my head out for my final gasp of air in this body. I was then crushed.

...

"Kenny?" I heard a voice say. I woke up in a... lab? I saw wires around me, and I was wearing a mask. I could barely see. My vision then came to, and I saw Butters. My mouth couldn't move. I felt a pain in my jaw, and I couldn't do anything. Wait, how was Butters alive? A million questions went through my mind, but then I saw Jack come up.

"He's awake!" Jack yelled. "I told you if we came here once a day we may get one of them to come to! Grab a doctor!" He then looked at me. "You're out buddy!" I saw Butters run off, chit chat, and he came back with a man in white.

"Ah, the immortal child," the doctor said. "I thought he couldn't die."

"Guess five was the limit for the game," Butters said.

"I need to put him back in."

"WHAT!? He's come to, that means he's out!" Jack yelled.

"No, he's immortal, and everyone knows it. If he doesn't come back, everyone will think the simulation was flawed, and there won't be another game in ten years," the doctor stated. Another Game? Simulation? THE FUCK? I wish I could yell,' WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!' But I couldn't. My voice was gone, like it packed it's bags and went out the door.

"So? Just tell the viewers that you took him out because he was over powered!"

"He wasn't. He's just a kid that can't look Satan in the face, and decide to stay there. Even though he killed Satan's son, he's still a no life. He can't be the one that gets more lives than everyone. It's like a bad game of Search and Destroy in Black Ops 2, you just can't kill that one son of bitch," the doctor stated.

"We don't give a shit, you can't do this, it's inhuman!" Butters argued. The doctor took out a huge needle, and went up to a computer.

"He's going back in," the doctor said. "And that's final!" Jack threw a punch at the Doctor, causing him to stumble over.

"SECURITY!" the doctor then yelled. Butters and Jack were grabbed, and I didn't see them anymore. Then, I saw Cartman.

"Sup Poorie," he said. "How's it feel to kill the fat kid?" He smiled.

"Get the hell out fat fuck," the doctor mumbled.

"Not after I have a conversation, dick weed," Cartman yelled.

"Security," the doctor said.

"Well Kenny, don't fuck it up," Cartman said, walking away.

"It's fine kid," the doctor said. "You'll be in hell or heaven during the real game. You'll have fun in that one. You'll survive this game, but will you survive the real one? Will you be able to beat the odds against 1,000 people? Of all different ages? I don't think so... You may have one the game, but you haven't won the war, when that friend closet to you, will betray you in the most horrid way possible. So, buh bye!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

I woke up in a tree, and see Kyle, still passed out. Did that really just happen? I then saw ManBearPig, coming up to Kyle. I ran from the tree, and jumped on the beast's back. It growled, and tried to whip me off. I saw a knife in it's back. I pulled it out, and looked at the head of the thing...

"I'll see you in hell, demon spawn," I said, as I let the blade sink into the animal's thick skull. It screamed in pain, and fell over. Dead... I started panting. Takes a lot of energy to jump off a tree, take a knife out of a back, and think of something to say that sounds good for the moment. I was done. It was done. *Click Click*

"Hey there!" I heard a cheery voice say. I turned, and was met with a pistol to the face. It was Scott Tenorman. "How are you holdin' up?"

"Fine without you here," I mumbled.

"Ah, well you see Kenneth, that's your real name, right?" he asked, pacing around. I nodded. "Wondered why they didn't have that in the announcements and in the records, but you gives a cock! You'll die, I'll kill your buddy over there, and then I'll kill one other, then it'll all be over! You see Kenneth, the world is full of pain, and I need you to experience that pain, and embrace it, like a hug from your girlfriend Tammy, or your butt buddies, which you have many of. So, little Kenneth, I'm older than you, and you can't hurt anything, without so rage in it, or curiosity. Like when you killed the kid instead of the piece of lard, and when you killed Satan's kid, after he killed you. You see, my dear asshole, you're a pussy. I have a gun to your head, and why am I not shooting you right now?"

"Cause you're insane," I said.

"Exactly. I feel like your buddies will become to if they hang out with you too much. But you see, dear Kenneth, that you need to die for this to work. I can't just let you 'chill' in my game. This is my game. My dad created a plan for it, after the fat fuck of a step brother, killed him and my mother. I found the plans, and gave them to some sicko, named... ah, Dr. Mephisto. He didn't want to build the fucked up game, but his son was up for it. The Doctor allowed him to, and then I threw the kid in the game, as a treat. You see my slave, this is my game. Not yours, or your butt buddy Kyle's. It's mine. I was the one that spent all of my money, for Terrance to even consider the project! So you see, I won't lose at my own game!"

"Or will you?" I said. I grabbed the gun and saw a person running in the distance. I shot him, immediately killing him.

"Oh, and Trent Boyett is out!" The announcer shouted into the intercom.

"Ah, thank you Kenny," Scott said, and my hand was then cut off. He had a large kitchen in his hand. I screamed in pain, and grabbed my hand off the ground, and slapped him with it.

"BITCH SLAP!" I yelled, as I slapped him over and over.

"Dude, that's not cool," he said, as he kept backing out, and I kept bitch slapping him.

"It is cool," I said. I threw it at his face, as I threw him to the ground. I grabbed his knife, and plunged it through his knee.

"FUCK!" he yelled, as I stabbed his other knee. Blood gushed from both of the wounds, as it touched the grass.

"Ah, beautiful," I said, smelling the air. "I love fresh blood gushing from Gingers."

"Fuck you!" he yelled.

"AW, HELL NAH!" I yelled, as I stabbed him in the chest. Blood escaped his mouth, and I heard a farting sound, then a ton of shit surrounded him.

"Guess he released his bowels," I heard a voice said. I looked over, and saw that kid. Nathan. He had Down Syndrome, and he had shades on. "So, you killed everyone? Thanks. I now can kill this kid, and get out of the game." I ran at him, and was then shot in the stomach.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

"Seems to be fatal," he said, then pointing the pistol at my face. I closed my eyes, and then I heard a gunshot, and a swing of a knife.

**DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMS. That's the end of the second to last chapter! :D The next one will hopefully be out soon, for it will be the end! Also, sorry for like, ten day waiting time, I was sick for about four days, and I am a lazy asshole. XS So everyone, I will see you next time. R&R Bye! :D**

**Jack**


	20. The End

**This is actually the final chapter for this story! So, let's go! I got this feeling, that times are holding me down. I lift the ceiling, or else I tear up this town! EVERYBODY CUT FOOTLOOSE! Now, the story. Also, I just remembered, that I killed Trent off twice... XD That's bad on my part. Well, here's the final chapter! **

Kyle

This was it. I saw the kid, Nathan, with a gun, pointed a Kenny. Kenny already had a bullet lodged in his chest. His eyes were closed, and Nathan was about to shoot. I took out my knife, and swung at Nathan. My blade hit the gun, making it fly out of his hands, and landing on the ground. The gun released a bullet, which shot Kenny in the leg. I then stabbed Nathan in the stomach, and pulled the blade out. All that came out was the handle. Guess I shanked him. It was homemade, found it in a house, made from the kid inside. I then ran up to Kenny.

"Kenny," I said, shaking his head. I looked around. Where did Tammy, Wendy, Stan, and Karen go? This was a problem. I set his head in my lap, and kept shaking it.

"Congrats the surviving the simulation!" the announcer said. So, Trent was right. "The favored contestant was Kenny, so he'll get the spawn with a contestant of his choice. Well everyone, wake up!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

I woke up in a bed. An actual bed. I stood up, and looked around. No one was around. A nurse then came in.

"Ah, Broflovski. It's time for your ceremony," she said. "Please follow me." I got up, feeling like shit, but I stood up and followed the nurse. I had a pounding headache, and I couldn't feel my legs. I somehow walked though. I saw a Scott Tenorman, being talked to by his father. I was surprised that I lived on my own, being 15. It was a little odd, but yeah. I kept following the nurse, and I then saw the sunlight. The actual sunlight. Not a simulation, actual sunlight. I ran outside, and felt the cold wind brush me, and the sunray's gently warm me, ever so slowly. The nurse came outside.

"Um... Broflovski, please, keep following me," she said.

"Yeah, Okay," I said, following her on the streets. I saw homeless people, a bus pass by, lifting the trash on the street. A Cheesy Poof bag, and a red bull can. Also, Diet Double Dew were all the trash that flew up a bit. I kept following the nurse. A plain white bus was waiting on a corner.

"Just go up to that bus. I need to wake up two more of the winners," she instructed me, as she walked away. I looked at the bus. I walked up to it, and jumped on.

"ID?" the driver asked me.

"Um... I was one of the winners of the simulation?" I said.

"Eh, that's good enough. Get on," he said. I got on the bus, and sat down on the first available seat that was there. Why would they need my ID. I sat down next to a guy in black hoodie, black pants, black boots, and the hood, over his face.

"Heading to the Ceremony?" he asked me, in a gruff voice.

"Yeah, I was one of the winners!" I answered, in a cheerful voice, trying to brighten the mood. He winced at that answer.

"This'll be harder than I thought," he muttered.

"What'll be harder?" I asked him. He winced again.

"Nothing," he replied. I knew he was lying. He took out a thermos, and cracked open the lid. Coffee. He drank the liquid, and wiped his mouth off with his sleeve. "Harbucks never seems to disappoint." He finished the thermos full of coffee, and slipped it in his pocket. I then noticed a concealed weapon on his back.

"Is that-," I started, a little frightened.

"A Sniper Rifle?" he finished for me. "Yep. I got it in the simulation thing. You got to keep one thing from the game, I mean Simulation, if you weren't the first killed. Everyone who was in the game is allowed to take that one thing they requested. You're allowed to take it to the Ceremony."

"You were in the game?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Was with a group, died, obviously," he finished. "I got out of the simulation, met some of the people that died aft- I mean, before me. Get those to mixed up sometimes. I then learned that there's going to be another game, with 1,000 contestants."

"Wait, 1,000?" I questioned, shocked. His gruff smile turned into a smirk.

"That's right," he replied, as he did a big, wide smile. I noticed he had a tooth missing.

"How'd that happen?" I asked. He winced, again.

"Everyone that didn't win had one injury that happened in the simulation, happen in real life. It just had to be the tooth. I lost it during a fist fight. Of course, I didn't win. I've never been good with fighting unarmed," he replied, obviously hiding something.

"So, are any of the other winners on this bus?"

"Only you, the one with Raven hair, and the one with the blue hat, with a red poof ball on top," he replied. "The others are going to be delivered in a car. Other contestants are on this bus, and there's about 10 others with contestants that were in the simulation."

"Oh, so Stan and Wendy are on this bus," I noted, out loud, to myself. I then realized I had never told the teen my name. "Well, I'm Kyle." I stuck my hand out. I noticed that he had black gloves on. He shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you," he grumbled.

"And you are?" I asked him.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked me.

"Just wondering," I said.

"We will now be going to the Ceremony," the bus driver said, into a microphone, that came out of all the loudspeakers. "We'll be there in five minutes. All winners will need to follow me when we arrive, and everyone else will need to go down the main hallway." The bus jolted, and went speeding down the lanes.

"By five minutes, they meant if the were driving like a sane person," the teen next to me said. In two minutes, we were at the place the ceremony was at. Nice place. I mean, why would there be a Ceremony for a Simulation? I don't know.

"Well, bye!" I told the teen I was sitting next to.

"Bye," he said. "And make sure you don't lose your head." He smirked, and ran off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Strange Teen

I walked up to the main hallway.

"Time to do what I need to do," I muttered to myself, as I ran through the hallway. I passed other contestants. Some of Wendy's friends, Timmy, some kid with a cigarette in his hand, and a kid with a mask on his head.

"Hi, I'm Blanket!" he said to me. I just kept walking. I went out into the main area. A stage was set up for the winners, and a mass amount of chairs were set up. I hopped onto a box, and kept going up. I had reached high ground.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kyle

I kept following the bus driver. Stan and Wendy were following him too. Kenny, Tammy, and Karen must've been here already.

"Right up here," the bus driver said. "Have a good time." We walked onto a stage.

"Hey Kyle!" Kenny hollered to me. He was over on the left side of the stage with Karen. I ran over.

"Hi Kenny," I said, now in front of him.

"Well, we won," he said, grinning.

"Yep," I said, not knowing what to say.

"Ceremony starts in a minute!" I heard someone yell.

"Where's Tammy?" I asked Kenny.

"Oh, I don't know actually," he answered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Strange Teen

I finished tying the knot.

"There we go. Now, you can't go anywhere," I said to her.

"The fuck do you want?" she asked me.

"You were one of the winners, so, as ordered, I must take you out," I replied. "But I think it'd be better if you watched first, then I'll take you out. You see, business is business."

"You're a dick," she said, spitting in my face. I wiped the spit off my face.

"Thank you. That's the nicest thing someone's said to me today," I said. I grabbed my sniper rifle, and aimed. She was about to scream. I then put my hand over her mouth. "I'm going to put a gag on you now, so you'll shut the fuck up." I grabbed a bandana out of my pocket, rolled it up, and tied it around her mouth.

"Mmph!" she yelled.

"Oh really, well that's great," I replied. I then got into position again, and aimed. The curtains then flew open, and I saw the five contestants. I aimed my gun at the first one's head. The one in an orange parka. I shot, and a clear shot to the head. I tried to take out another one, but missed.

"Up there!" I heard the teen I had sat next to on the bus, point directly at me.

"Well fuck," I said to myself. "Guess you'll rot here!" I told the girl, and I jumped down from the high point.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kyle, about 20 seconds ago

"Curtain's opening in about ten seconds," the same guy who gave us the other warning. I breathed in, and out. I was ready. The curtains opened, and then Kenny was immediately shot through the head.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled. Everyone jumped on the ground. Another bullet almost hit me, and then I saw the strange teen, up on a high point. "Up there!" I shouted, pointing at him. He jumped from the point, and ran on the ground, running off.

"Get him!" a security guard yelled, as he chased the teen. Would Kenny come back to life, like he did in the simulation? Or... was he dead for good?

**That is this story! It's overrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. YEEAAH! So, next one will be out after I finish at least one of my other stories. It'll be called Round 2, and have 1,000 contestants. I know CookiesWithStyle beat me to the punch, but earlier in the series, Cartman told Butters there would be 1,000 contestants next time, and I don't really want to change it, cause I'm a lazy bastard. Well, I'll see you all next time! :D**

**Jack**


End file.
